I'm Here
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: When the bullying at Hudson High is noticed, Ty, a popular yet kind guy at school, helps one of the victims, Amy. Their friendship grows quickly and before Amy even realizes, Ty is the person she trusts the most. But what's going to happen when feelings occur and are admitted? And more importantly, what will their friends and families think? And the people of Hudson? Tamy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story I hope you enjoy! Some backgroung information below!**

**Marion didn't die. Marion and Tim are divorced but are still friends. Lou never went to New York. Ty's parents are both alive and healthy, no money issues, they lived in Calgary before moving to Hudson. Ty is a popular guy at school, but the whole town know that he is a good guy, and he is not a player/jock.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Third person P.O.V._

The three teens laughed as they shoved their blonde classmate into the lockers. They laughed as they walked away, while the young girl just sank to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, fully aware of the blood coming down her forehead. He saw her. He saw _them _do this to her. His heart went out to the girl. As if on instinct he walked over.

''Amy?'' he ask hesitantly.

''Y-you know my name?'' the girl, Amy, asks trying to drown a sob.

''Of course I do. We went to school together since kindergarten. Are you alright?'' the boy asks. ''Do you want to go to the school nurse?''

A light blush creeps to her cheeks. ''Do you mind, Ty? Would you want to be seen with a girl like me?'' Amy asks, unsure of what to make of the situation unfolding itself.

''What do you mean by _a girl like you_? You're amazing, and beautiful,'' he says it without even thinking about it. Both of their cheeks turn bright red. He reaches for her hand and sparks fly, he doesn't let go though, he carefully pulls her up, and then he wraps an arm around her shoulder to give give her support. He walk her over to the nurses office and knocks on the door. By this point, majority of Amy's weight is supported by his body.

The door opens and Nurse Nancy lets a gasp escape her lips.

''What happened to her, Ty?'' Nancy, she likes it when the students refer to her by her first name, asks as she opens the door wider to let them in.  
''Some kids shoved Amy into the lockers, and her forehead is bleeding,'' Ty says, leading Amy into the room and getting her to sit down. Nancy gets some disinfectant and gets to work on Amy's forehead, making sure that's it's nothing too serious.

''Why would they do that?'' Nancy said, mostly to herself. ''This might sting a little,'' she said to Amy as she put the disinfectant wipe on the cut on her forehead. Amy winced when the material of the wipe touched the cut, and unconsciously gripped Ty's hand. As soon as the wipe left her forehead Amy relaxed. ''I'm going to write the two of you a pass, give it to the secretery, and Ty take her home, okay?'' Nancy says as she takes a piece of paper and a pen out of a drawer in her desk.

''Okay,'' Amy and Ty say in unison. Nancy hands the pass to Ty and smiles at him and Amy. Ty helps Amy up and leads her out of Nancy's office. They walk down the hall to the secretary's office and Ty hands in the pass. Sarah, the school secretary, takes the pass from him and reads it, then nods in conformation, signaling that they can leave.

Ty leads Amy over to his truck and opens the door for her, waiting until she's sitting before closing it. He walks over to the drivers side of the truck and climbs in. He doesn't start the truck though, instead he looks at Amy with a worried look in his eye.

''I hate to be asking you this, but, are they bullying you?'' Ty asks. Amy's silence being enough answer for him, he slides down the seat and wraps his arms around her. Soon enough, Amy's sobs are the only sound filling the truck. Ty rubs her back supportively while he rocks her. ''Do you want to go home?'' he asks after a while. Amy nods.

''Take the next turn-off on the right,'' Amy says, her voice still shaking from crying.

As Ty pulls the truck to a stop in front of the rustic ranch house, Jack Bartlett, Amy's grandfather, walks out of the barn. When he notices the truck in his drive, his walk picks up speed. When he finally reaches the navy 1958 GMC pickup and sees Amy sobbing into a boy's chest, there is only one thing going through his mind. _What in the world is going on? _He thinks. Jack taps the window gently and the boys looks up. Ty carefully opens the truck door.

''What's going on, young man?'' Jack asks before Ty can say anything.

''There was a bit of an incident at school. Ty Borden,'' Ty says, extending his arm out.

''Jack Bartlett, Amy's Grandfather. Why don't you come inside,'' Jack says, shaking Ty's hand firmly. Ty climbs out of the truck and Amy follows. As soon as her feet touch the ground, Amy clings onto Ty as if her life depends on it. They slowly follow Jack into the house, once inside they take off their shoes and walk into the living room and sit on the coach, while Jack sits on his chair by the fireplace.

''So, what exactly happened?'' Jack asks after a few minutes of silence. Ty looks and Amy, and she nods softly.

''A few kids shoved Amy into a row of lockers, sir,'' Ty says. Jack nods. More silence.

''What happened after that?'' Jack questions.

''I saw them do it to Amy. I walked over to her and helped her, then I took her to the school nurse. Nurse Nancy checked Amy out because her forehead got cut, and gave us a pass to leave and take Amy home,'' Ty answers honestly.

''I'm going to change into something more comfortable,'' Amy says the first thing since she and Ty got to Heartland.

''Okay,'' Jack says, nodding. Amy walks up the stairs to her room. Ty waits until he hears her bedroom door close before continuing.

''Those kids are bullying Amy, sir,'' Ty says sadly to Jack. ''We need to do something about it,'' he adds.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to let you know I'm not giving up on 'Amy and Ty as Life Goes On' I am taking a break from it, mainly beucase I am struggling with writing it right now, I do have a clear vision of how I want it to end, there should only be about 2 to 3 chapters of that story.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Heartlanders!**

**Elly x**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Third Person P.O.V._

''Um.. maybe six months after my parents got divorced,'' Amy said, her voice shaky and quiet, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Oh, alright,'' said Ms McCarthney, the school counselor and qualified psychiatrst, as she took down some notes in her notebook. ''Hey, hey, it's going to be fine,'' she soothed, ''do you want me to get Ty?''

''Please,'' Amy whispered.

Ms McCarthney got up and quickly walked over to the door, she stepped into the hall and looked around to find Ty.

''Amy needs you,Ty,'' she notified. A worried look appeared on Ty's face and he ran into the office. When he got to Amy's side he wrapped his arms around her.

''It's okay, everything's fine, everything will be fine, I'm here, shh,'' Ty murmured, pulling Amy close to his side. ''They can't hurt you anymore, Ames. Shh.''

Jesse Stanton, Benjamin Wallice and Caleb Greene were the three kids that had bullied Amy. They had been expelled from Hudson High, and were sent to boarding schools in British Columbia and Manitoba. CCTV evidence prooved that they had been bullying Amy, and other kids, for years. Theirs families had apologized, and Amy and her best friend Soraya had become great friends with Ashley Stanton, Jesse's fraternal twin.

Amy, Ty and Soraya had become close very quickly, even with Ashley, and even though the four of them are very close, Ty is the one to whom Amy will go to first.

Amy's family trust Ty,even her father, Tim, half-brother, Shane, and step-mother Miranda. Jack was the hardest to get passed. He was always very protective of Amy and her older sister Lou.

''I'm sorry Ms McCarthney,'' Amy sniffled.

''You have nothing to apologise for Amy. I know exactly how you feel,'' Ms McCarthney insisted, ''and please call me Layla, both of you,'' she added, smiling lightly.

''Okay,'' Ty said softly, not taking his eyes from Amy.

''Alright,'' Amy murmured, smiling soflty at Layla.

''Do you want to talk some more or go home?'' Layla asked softly, ''Ty can stay here.''

''I'd like to talk some more, actually,'' Amy confessed, ''and this might be extremelly personal for you, but what did you mean when you said that you exactly what I feel like?''

''I used to get bullied when I was your age, in Middle School and High School,'' Layla said smiling sadly, Amy and Ty gasped. ''I told my older brothers sister-in-law and she helped me. Amanda's a psychiatrist, she lives in Vancouver. She's the person who inspired me to do what I do today. I didn't want to see people hurting and not have help,'' she continued, the memories flooding back into her mind, yet, there was a happier tone in her voice.

''How did you get over it?'' Amy asked curiously.

''Talking about it,'' Layla replied, smiling when she saw Ty stroke Amy's hair softly.

''Really?''

''Yes,'' Layla answered, ''I know it may sound strange, but it helps. Not just with bullying, it helps with other problems people might have, like, losing a child or a loved one, celebrities or known youtubers that have a hard time dealing with the hatefull comments or rumours, the list is pretty much endless.''

Amy gave Layla an appreciative smile, and then turned to Ty.

''We should get home soon,''Amy said.

''We should,'' Ty agreed quietly.

''I'll call Lou to let her know,'' Amy murmured as she took out her phone.

''Wait,'' Layla exclaimed, ''you live at Heartland right?''

''Yeah, why?'' Amy asked, surprised, sure, she knew that her address was on Layla's file, but she didn't know why in was relevant at that particular moment.

''I can drop you home, if you like, I live out past Heartland so it wouldn't be any trouble,'' Layla insisted. Amy looked at Ty, and he nodded his head in conformation.

''Okay,'' Amy agreed, ''thank you.''

''No need to thank me, I'm happy to do it.''

They all climbed into Layla's black Dodge Ram and Layla drove to Heartland.

''Why the name?'' Layla asked suddenly, ''Heartland, I mean, why is it called that?''

''Well, we help problematic horses, mainly my mom does it. The horses she helps have problems, I guess you could call them that, such as being neglected or abused in the past, having fears, missbehaving, things like that, but some of them are sent to Heartland simply to be rehomed,'' Amy began, ''I guess we're almost like a rehab for horses. It's been in the family for a while now. My mom always says _'Home is where the heart is' _and my grandmother from my moms side used to say _'The heart of home' _I guess all the females always had their own quote, something involving the word 'heart' and there is alot of land to go to the ranch, so I'd say whoever came up with the name put the words 'heart' and 'land' together in order to get Heartland. I'm not really sure on the specifics.''

Layla didn't take her eyes off the road while Amy spoke, but she smiled warmly.

''It sounds like an amazing place to live,'' Layla said softly.

''It is, I would like to think so anyway,'' Amy replied laughing lightly.

Amy and Ty thanked Layla again as the got out of the truck when they reached Heartland.

(x)

''Morning Mom. Hey Lou,'' Amy greeted her mother, Marion, and older sister the following morning. ''Lou do you want to go on a hack with Soraya, Ty and me later?'' she added.

''Morning Sweetie,'' Marion said as she kissed Amy's forehead before she sat down at the kitchen table to have her breakfast and morning coffee.

''Hey Amy, I'd love to,'' Lou beamed. ''Here,'' she said as she handed Amy a glass of orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

''Thanks,'' Amy said taking them and sitting down next to Marion. ''Where's Grandpa?'' she asked all of a sudden.

''He wasn't here when I got here about half an hour ago, there was a note on the table, something about going over to Lisa's,'' Marion replied quietly.

''Mom, are you okay?'' Lou and Amy asked, concerned about their mother.

''Yes, I just have a lot on my mind,'' Marion said, smiling convincingly. _Okay? No I am not okay.. I don't want Lisa to replace my mom, _she thought. ''You nearly ready?'' she asked when she finished her breakfast and coffee.

''Yeah,'' the two sisters answered stimulously.

Marion, Lou and Amy put their dishes into the dishwasher, put on their boots, and headed out to the barn. Just as Amy opened the back door of the barn, Ty opened the field gate, leading his chestnut Quarter horse, Harley, by his side.

''Morning,'' he said smiling at the three Fleming women.

A mix of 'Hey Ty' and 'Morning Ty' was heard as their reply. Ty led Harley into the barn and untacked him, gave him a quick brush, and then letting him into the field.

''What trail do you want to go on today?'' asked Soraya as she, Amy, Ty and Lou tacked up their horses a couple of hours later.

''How about we go down to the creek? It's pretty hot out today and the horses could have a drink and cool down a little before we head back home,'' Amy suggested.

''That sounds perfect,'' Lou agreed.

''Sound good to me,'' Ty said, as Soraya and Amy shared a look and grinned at each other.

The four of them set off, Amy riding her jet black Quarter horse Spartan, Soraya riding the Palomino pony Sundance, Lou on the chestnut and white Appaloosa Nancy, and Ty riding Harley. The began at an easy walk to warm the horses up, once in the open, they began trotting and cantering in certain areas. They all know the area well as they grew up there, and have been riding the trails since a young age. Amy and Ty were leading the group, making Soraya and Lou be at the back, neither of them minded. They were like sisters.

All of a sudden a shrill whinny could be heard. The four riders looked around - nothing. Then, the gray stallion appeard on the hill ahead, running at a full gallop, his mane and tail flaring out behind him. And just like that, he was gone. It was as if he just disappeared. The last they saw of him was when he was running on top of that hill ahead of them.

They all stared ahead in pure shock,and awe. Then, they all started talking at once.

''Where did he come from?''

''Did somebody in town mention that a stallion is roaming the hills?''

''Did mom or dad say something?''

''Who should we tell?''

''Is he a wildie?''

''Guys!'' Lou exclaimed, quietly enough to not startle the horses. Amy, Ty and Soraya look at her, a sheepish expresion in their faces.

''Sorry,'' they murmured.

''We should do back and tell mom and Grandpa,'' Amy said matter-of-factly. The rest of the group nodded at her as they turned back.

Once they got back to the ranch, they cooled the horses down, untacked them, and quickly brushed them. When that was done, they jogged to the ranch house searching for Marion and Jack.

''Mom,'' Amy called out as soon as she was in the mud room. When there was no reply, she called out again, ''Mom!?''

''Just a second, Amy,'' Marion called out. In the mean time Lou, Ty, Soraya and Amy took off their boots and jackets. They all strolled into the living room to wait for Marion.

''What is it?'' Marion said softly as she descended down the stairs.

''We saw this gray stallion on top of that big hill north-west of the ranch. Have you heard anything about him?'' Lou told her mother.

''No, I haven't,'' Marion cofessed, ''I can ask Scott though.'' Marion laughed as her oldest daughters' face lit up at the mention of the local vet, Scott Cardinal.

''Really?'' Lou asked, a blush covering her neck and cheeks.

''Yes,'' Marion replied. Amy couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing as did Soraya and Ty.

''Sorry Lou, but I wish you could've seen your face,'' Amy apologised when the laughter died down, and the others nodded in agreement. Lou grinned in responce.

(x)

_''You think you're amazing just because your mom helps horses that are worthless,'' Jesse screamed in Amy's face as he shoved her into a row of lockers. _

_''Yeah,'' Benjamin and Caleb agreed, ''Just becuase... Just because your mom is some crazy horse whisperer person doesn't mean that you are,'' Caleb continued. _

(x)

''Amy,wake up,'' Lou shook her screaming sister, ''Amy!''

''Huh?''

''You were having a nightmare Ames, you were screaming in your sleep,'' Lou said, a worried look etched on her face.

''Oh. Sorry,'' Amy whispered.

''You have nothing to apologise for, okay? You've been through so much,'' Lou said softly as she pulled her into a hug.

''Can you stay here?'' Amy questioned.

''Sure,'' Lou replied.

* * *

**Here it is guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to post. School's out so I don't have to worry about that anymore,but, my grandmother is very sick so I will be spending alot of time with her, but I will write. Updates WILL NOT be regular, and I'm sorry in advance for that. Anyway please review, it means alot, if you're not comfortable putting your thoughts into the review section, you can private message me. **

**'Till next time Heartlanders! **

**Elly x**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

''Hey Amy, how are you?'' Layla greeted Amy as she walked into the office.

''Hi Layla, I'm good, thanks. How about you?'' Amy replied as she sat down on the couch that Layla was sitting on.

''I'm... I'm okay,'' Layla murmured, hesitation clear in her voice.''Hows school going?''

''Really good! We have you finals next week, and the nature studies project I told you about last week went really well,'' Amy said enthusiastically, her eyes shining brightly.

''That's great!'' Layla said smiling, her smile didn't reach her eyes though.

''Layla, I know that somethings on your mind. You don't have to tell me what it is, but everything will turn out to be okay in the end, alright?''

''Okay,'' Layla said meekly. ''My family... My parents, my sibling and their spouses, and my husband and I got into a massive argument on Saturday, and basically non of us are talking to each other, as in I'm not talking to my siblings and parents.. Why my family? Why does my family have to be _this _messed up?!'' she continued, rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Layla, calm down! Everything will turn out fine in the end,'' Amy soothed, ''Take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.''

(x)

''A few weeks ago you said to me

'Be helpful. When you see a person without a smile, share yours with them'

and I have never heard a quote that is more true than that one, Layla. Over these past couple of weeks that I've been coming here, I have learned much more about life than I have ever imagined. I grew up mentally, and I have you to thank for that,'' Amy spoke, ''I came here to get help, to open up to somebody that'll understand what I'm going through and to assure me that it's _not_ my fault. Yet, here we are, we're both opening up to each other, helping one another. Layla, you might be the professional here, but you have a life too, and sometimes, it's much easier to talk to somebody who isn't a family member, somebody who wasn't there to witness any of it,'' Amy said.

''Wow. That was quite the speech,'' Layla chuckled. ''First things first, you are very welcome, Amy. You're right, about it _is _easier to talk to somebody that wasn't there to witness whatever happened, yet to somebody who knows what you're going through; somebody who understands. Maybe I should be thanking you, especially after today. Thank you for listening today,'' she continued, pulling Amy into a tight hug.

''Thank you for listening whenever I needed to talk,'' Amy replied.

(x)

''See you next week, Amy,'' Layla said as she and Amy got up and headed toward the door.

''See you. Bye Layla!'' Amy said, a grin making way onto her face. With that, she headed out the door and into the hall.

Amy took her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Lou's name.

_'Hey Lou! Layla and I are done, can you pick me up from Maggie's in 40 minutes please?' _she typed. _'Love,Amy.' _Amy finished and pressed 'send.'

Amy made her way to Maggie's Diner, which belonged to Soraya's mom, Maggie Duval.

''Hey Soraya,'' Amy said as she sat down on one of the stools next to the counter.

''Hey Amy, how are you? Can I get you anything?'' Soraya asked.

''I'm good, what about you? Yes, actually, can I have a chocolate milkshake, please,'' Amy replied. Soraya wrote down the order and handed it into the kitchen.

''I'm good, just tired, mom and I stayed up late organizing goods. And that shake is on the way,'' Soraya said smiling, ''and I'll be back in a minute,'' she continued before taking two menus and making her way to a table.

When Soraya went to the diner's new customers, Amy felt her phone vibrate. She took her phone out of her pocket to see that Lou had replied to her text.

_'Hey Amy! Of course I can, I'll be there in 30 minutes :) Oh, and can you order me a chocolate shake to go? I'll pay you back – Lou' _the text said.

While Amy read Lou's text, Soraya came back to the counter, and put Amy's milkshake in front of her.

''Thanks Raya,'' Amy said looking up.

''No problem, I can get you anything else?'' Soraya replied.

''Actually, can I have a chocolate shake to go for Lou in about 20 minutes, please?'' Amy asked.

''Sure,'' Soraya said chuckling, ''That'll be $8 please.''

''Here,'' Amy said as handed Soraya a $10 note. ''Keep the change.''

''Thanks Amy,'' said Ms Duval as she passed.

''You're welcome Ms Duval,'' Amy said.

''Got any gossip?'' asked Soraya when her mother was out of ear shot.

''Actually, I do,'' said Amy grinning. ''Lou has a thing for Scott!''

''What!? We need to set them up!'' Soraya said excitedly.

''I know! That's what mom said!'' Amy said.

Time passed quickly for the girls as they chatted. Hurriedly, Soraya looked at Amy's watch and went to the window to the kitchen, and ordered a chocolate milkshake to go.

''Shh. Lou's coming!'' Soraya whispered.

''Hey Amy, hi Soraya,'' Lou greeted the girls when she walked in.

''Hey Lou,'' the girls said in synchronization.

''Here,'' Soraya said handing Lou her chocolate milkshake.

''Thanks,'' Lou said smiling as she took it from her. Meanwhile, Amy finished her own chocolate shake. ''Ready to go?'' she said looking at Amy.

''Yeah. Raya, you need to come over soon, call me when you have time?'' Amy asked.

''I will,'' Soraya said, ''Bye Amy, see you Lou,'' she continued.

''Bye Raya,'' said Amy.

''Bye Soraya,'' Lou chimed.

(x)

''….Thank you, Dr Harper,'' Amy and Lou heard Tim say as they walked into the house.

_What's going on?_ Amy thought, while the words running through Lou's mind were; _Somethings wrong. I know it is. _

''Dad, what are you dong here? What happened!?'' Lou exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, no longer able to remain calm.

''Girls, you might want to sit down for this,'' Tim said softly. Amy and Lou cautiously sat down at the round kitchen table. ''I just got a call from South Health Campus in Calgary, and I'm afraid that it isn't good,'' he continued when he sat down in a chair between Amy and Lou.

''Dad, what's going on? I thought Grandma Beatrice had her first round of chemo this morning?'' Lou asked.

Amy stayed quiet. She realized what happened. She saw the tears in Tims eyes.

''Lou, Amy, Grandma Beatrice didn't make it. She died 10 minutes ago,'' Tim began, tears streaming down his cheeks, ''The doctor said that her body couldn't handle it anymore.''

''Oh, dad,'' Amy said, already sobbing. She got up and wrapped her arms around Tim.

Tim wrapped his arms around his only daughters.

''Why dad!? Why?! We already lost Grandma Lindy, and now Grandma Beatrice too,'' Lou said, sobbing, her head buried in Tims shoulder.

''I don't know Lou, I don't know,'' Tim tried to comfort Lou. ''She's not in pain anymore, okay? Think of it his way.''

''Okay.''

''I should probably go home and tell Shane,'' Tim says after a long moment, ''I'll come over again later, okay?''

The two sister nodded with a grief-stricken expression on their faces. Before Tim left, he kissed them both on the forehead.

When Tim walked out the door, he saw that Jack was walking toward the house from the barn.

''Hi Jack,'' Tim said when Jack was withing hearing distance.

''Hey Tim,'' Jack greeted. ''What's wrong?'' he asked when he noticed Tim's heartbroken expression.

''My.. My mother.. She died, about half an hour ago,'' Tim said, holding back a sob. Without warning, Jack wrap his arms around his former son-in-law.

''Thanks Jack,'' Tim said after a moment.

''No problem,'' Jack said, smiling lightly at Tim.

''I'll come over again later to see the girls, they already know. I should go home,'' Tim croaked.

''Okay, see you Tim,'' Jack said.

''See you later, Jack. Take care of the girls,'' said Tim as he walked down the stairs of the front porch.

''I will,'' Jack said.

(x)

''Grandpa, I'm going to Ty's for our weekly study session!'' Amy yelled as she pulled on her worn pair of Justin Boots.

''Okay,'' said Jack as he walked into the kitchen, ''what are you two studying this week?''

''Biology, Math and English,'' Amy replied as she made sure that she had everything she needed.

''Ty's here,'' Jack said when he saw Ty's navy 1956 GMC pickup truck coming down the Heartland drive.

''Okay. I have my phone, if something comes up, I'll call,'' Amy said, ''See you later.''

''See you Amy,'' Jack called out.

''Hey you,'' Ty greeted as Amy opened the passenger door of his truck.

''Hey,'' Amy said smiling. When Amy put on her seat belt, Ty began driving.

''How are you keeping up?'' he asked.

''I'm doing okay. I think it's worse for Lou, she knew Grandma Beatrice better than I did,'' Amy replied. ''What about you?''

''I'm pretty good,'' Ty agreed. ''Ready to do some Math, English and Biology?'' Ty asked with a laugh.

''Don't remind me,'' Amy laughed.

* * *

_**Hi Heartlanders! Sorry that I made you all wait for so long to put this up, this chapter was pretty difficult for me to write for the reason of it being very personal to me. I hope you enjoy! Please favourite, follow and review! Until next time, Heartlanders! Love, Elly x **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Amy walked into the kitchen on Wednesday evening after talking on the phone with her two best friends.

''Mom, Grandpa, can Soraya and Ashley come over for a sleepover on Friday? Pretty please?'' Amy asked.

''Well.. Friday is your last day of school and it is finals week and I know that you all worked hard. So, if it's okay with your Grandpa, then it's fine by me,'' Marion told her daughter with a smile.

Amy looked at Jack with pleading eyes and siad, ''Please Grandpa?''

''Okay, okay, they can come over,'' Jack said chuckling.

''Thank you!'' Amy exclaimed. She gave them a quick hug before she got the house phone again and shared the news with Soraya and Ashley.

''Hi Lou,'' Amy greeted as she put the phone down.

''Hey sis,'' Lou smiled, ''Hi Mom, hey Grandpa.''

''Hi Sweeetie,'' said Marion.

''Hi Lou,'' greeted Jack.

While Lou made herself a coffee, Jack got up and said that he's going to go check on the cattle.

''I'm going to get some of the finances done,'' Lou notified, she took her cup of coffee and headed to the barn office.

''Okay,'' Marion stated while Amy nodded at her sister with a small smile.

''Mom, we get off early in school on Friday because we only have one exam,'' Amy imformed.

''Oh? What time?'' asked Marion.

''The exam start at 08:30 and we have to be in school by 08:00. Then the exam is over at 11:00,'' Amy replied. ''Ty said he'll bring me to school and home,'' she continued.

''You and Ty spend an awful amount of time together,'' Marion teased.

''Mom!'' Amy exclaimed, her cheeks turning bright red.

''What?'' Marion asked innocently. ''Is there something going on between the two of you?''

''No, there isn't,'' Amy mumbled, her head down.

''Do you want something to happen?'' Marion asked, too curious not to.

''I... I, yeah, I want something to happen,'' Amy said slowly. ''But it probably won't, will it?'' she asked, dissapointment laced in her voice.

''And why wouldn't it?'' Marion aksed. She has seen the way Ty Borden looks at her daughter, at his best friend. It was a look of pure _love._

''Mom, I really doubt that Ty feels the same way. Out of all the girls he could have, why would he choose me? The girl that got bullied to the point where it broke her?'' Amy asked, looking away.

''Amy, Sweetie, I don't know if you want to hear this from me,'' Marion said as she took Amy's hands in her own, ''but Ty _does _feel the same way.''

''Really?'' Amy asked, her eyes shining with a new light it them.

''Really,'' Marion confirmed.

(x)

''Do you want to go for a ride before the girls come over?'' Ty asked when he parked his truck infront of the ranch house. ''Maybe we could go to the river and cool off?''

''Yeah I'd love that,'' Amy replied happily, ''just let me get changed.''

Both teens climbed out of the truck and jogged to the house, when inside Amy went to her room while Ty stayed in the kitchen chatting with Marion.

''Marion?'' Ty asked, all of a sudden shy.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''Would... Would you be okay Amy and I dating?'' he asked quietly.

''I would be completely okay with it,'' Marion replies honestly.

''Really?'' he asked again.

Marion didn't get the chance to reply becuase Amy ran down the stairs and said, 'You ready to go?''

''I am,'' Ty replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marion nod slightly.

Amy rode Spartan and Ty rode a bucksin Quarter Horse gelding named 'Prince'. They set out at a walk through Heartland's lush fields until they reached the trail that leads to a small pebble beach by the river where the current was weak.

When Amy and Ty reached the beach, they dismounted form their horses, took off their western saddles and mounted them again. Then, they slowly and carefully lead them into the cool water. The two were in the water for 15 minutes with the horses before letting Spartan and Prince graze on a small patch of grass that Jack put a fence around.

After putting the bridles down by the saddles, Amy and Ty ran into the water. They splashed water at each other. All of a sudden Ty grabbed Amy by the waist, but, he lost his balance, dragging Amy down with him, he landed on his backside with Amy sitting on his lap. Throughout the fall Amy's arms wrapped around Ty's neck.

''Amy,'' Ty whispered. He brought his right hand to Amy's cheek and his left one made it's way to her mid-back.

''What?'' Amy whispered softly. Ty gently caressed Amy's cheek repeatedly with his thumb.

''I, um, I love you.. And I have for a long time.. I wish that we became really good friends years ago and under better circumstances-'' Ty stuttered while Amy listened intently.

''Ty,'' Amy interrupted as she ran her thumb along Ty's bottom lip, ''I love you too.''

Ty grinned at Amy before gently pressing his lips to hers.

When the kiss was broken, Amy and Ty were breathing rapidly. Ty waited until his breathing slowed, then he stood himself and Amy up.

(x)

Amy, Soraya and Ashley were sitting on the floor in Amy's bedroom with three pizza boxes infront of them.

''So, are you and Ty, like, dating now?'' Ashley questioned before she took a bite of pepperoni pizza.

''Yeah,'' Amy said, smiling shyly. Ashley and Soraya sqeeled.

''Do you want ice-cream?'' Lou's voice traveled up the stairs. Amy looked at her friends, who, in synchronizatioin, said,

''Later.''

Amy got up and walked over to the door, which she opened, and yelled down, ''We'll have some later Lou!''

''Back to the subject,'' Soraya said, ''_How _did you guys actually get together?'' she continued.

''We went for a ride to the river after school,'' Amy started. ''After a while we put them in the small pasture that Grandpa fenced off. After a few minutes of messing around, Ty suddenly grabbed me by the waist, but her lost his balance and we fell over. Me landing on his lap,'' Amy looked down blushing.

''That's so adorable,'' Ashley said after Amy finally finished.

''You guys are going to be the cutest couple,'' Soraya said as she laughed.

''What movie should we watch?'' Amy asked half an hour later, '' _'Grown Ups' , 'Pitch Perfect' , 'Flicka' _or _'International Velvet'_?''

'' _'Grown Ups',_'' said Soraya  
''Yeah, we haven't seen that one in a while,'' Ashley agreed.

''We actually chose a movie without a problem this time,'' Amy laughed, and soon, Ashley and Soraya joined in. ''Ladies, time for the important question... What snacks?''

The words 'ice-cream', 'popcorn' and 'potato chips' were heard.

''Got it,'' Amy said, ''I'll be back in a bit. Will you make the floor comfortable while I'm gone?''

''Yeah, of course we will,'' Soraya said happily.

Amy walked down the stairs to find Lou sitting on the couch reading a novel.

''Lou, will you help me make ice-cream sundaes?'' Amy asked softly.

Lou looked up from her book, and said, ''Sure! What other things are you taking upstairs to snack on?''

''Popcorn and potato chips,'' Amy replied with a laugh. ''Do you want to join us? I'm sure Ashley and Soraya wouldn't mind. We're watching _'Grown Ups'_,'' Amy continued as she took out glass sundae bowls from the cabinet above the counter.

''Really? I would love to,'' Lou smiled. Amy turned to Lou and grinned at her.

The two sisters set to work, putting chocolate, cherry and vanilla ice-cream in the bowls, topping each one off with a few strawberries, then, Lou stuck a spoon into each one as Amy put popcorn in the microwave. Lou got a bag of salted potato chips from the press while Amy got two bowls.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amy, Lou, Ashley and Soraya finished watching _''Grown Ups'' _and _''Grown Ups 2'' _and have eaten all the snacks that were brought up to Amy's room almost 4 hours previously. After hours of laughter and joking, they were all ready to just relax and chat.

''Wait! Does Lou know?'' Soraya asked out of the blue.

''Do I know what?'' Lou asked suspiciously.

''Um...'' Amy looked down, her cheeks red, ''Ty and I are together... But _please _don't tell anyone!''

''Amy!'' Lou exclaimed excitedly, ''That's great!''

''You're not mad?'' Amy asked shyly.

''Mad? Why would I be mad?'' Amy shrugged her shoulders in response. ''Amy, you and Ty have been circling each other for weeks! I'm anything but mad!'' Lou said, giving Amy a side hug. Ashley and Soraya smiled at the gesture.

Amy started to tell Lou what had happened that day, and even though Soraya and Ashley already heard it all, they were just as excited!

Amy felt bad, but not guilty, for not telling her friends and sister every detail, but she felt that her and Ty's confessions of love should be kept between the two of them for now. She hoped they could stay in their own little new-couple bubble for a little bit longer. She secretly couldn't wait for Ashley, Lou and Soraya to fall asleep so she could text Ty without all their questioning, and even though Amy knew they mean well, she didn't want them asking so many questions at the moment.

''What are your favourite songs at the moment guys?'' Ashley asked?

''I've been loving 'Burning House' by Cam lately,'' Soraya said.

''I love that song!'' Lou exclaimed. ''I've been listening to 'Crash and Burn' by Thomas Rhett a lot recently,'' she continued.

''I am absolutely obsessed with 'House Party' Sam Hunt and Avicii's album 'Stories','' Amy stated.

(x)

Amy stared into her closet, she couldn't decide what to wear, and her choices weren't easy since her closet consisted mainly of jeans, jodhpurs, flannel shirts and t-shirts. She finally chose on a nice pair of gray ripped skinny jeans, a bright red tank top, and her red pair of All-Star Converse. Amy also out on a coat of mascara onto her eyelashes, and some light pink lip-gloss onto her lips. Her hair was loosely curled at the ends. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself.

Meanwhile, Ty was trying to get everything for lunch finished in the kitchen at the Mountaincreek Ranch. He cussed under his breath when he realised what time in was. He quickly ran to his room and opening the door to his closet. He picked out a pair of medium blue jeans that outlined his buttocks, a simple back v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black All-Star Converse. When he was finished, her ran back downstairs, grabbed the basket that contained his and Amy's lunch, and headed out the door.

''Amy, Ty is here,'' Lou said after sha knocked on the door. When her sister turned around, she gasped, then smiled. ''You look amazing!'' she exclaimed.

''Is it not too much?'' Amy asked.

''No, you look perfect. Now go, you don't want to keep him waiting,'' Lou said as she grinned.

''Thanks Lou,'' Amy smiled before she grabbed her phone and walked out her bedroom door.

Amy walked into the kitchen and grinned like a Cheshire cat when she saw Ty standing there, leaning against the counter. Ty looked straight into her eyes and reached for her hands. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

''Hi,'' he whispered.

''Hey,'' Amy said softly.

''You looked beautiful,'' Ty said as he admired her simple look.

''Thank you,'' Amy smiled. ''You don't look too bad yourself,'' she giggled.

''C'mon, let's go,'' Ty said excitedly as he pulled her out the door.

After a thirty minute drive, Amy and Ty finally reached Ty's 'secret' destination. Amy gasped as she took in the sight of the beautiful meadow full of colorful wildflowers. Ty smiled when he saw her eyes light up, he knew she would love it.

''Stay in the truck for a minute,'' he said softly. He grabbed a huge pile of fleece blankets from behind the black leather bench seat in his truck. Amy gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. A couple of minutes later, he showed up again, this time taking out about 8 cushions and pillows from behind the seat. About a minute later he returned, grabbed a picnic basket from behind the seat and walking to the passenger door. He opened the door swiftly and held out his hand for Amy to hold on to as she climbed out of the truck. Amy offered him a grateful smile before she closed the truck door.

Before they reached the tailgate, Ty put the basket in the bed of the truck. When Amy and Ty reached the tailgate, Ty moved his arm around Amy's waist and then suddenly put his other arm under her knees and picked her up.

''Ty!'' Amy shrieked in surprise. ''What are you doing?'' Ty grinned and stood Amy up on the bed of the truck, then he climbed into the trucks bed himself.

Ty realised that Amy hasn't seen the bed of the truck yet and a devilish grin made its way to his face. He placed a hand on the small of Amy's back, and gently guided her to turn around. Ty felt like a weight had been lifted off his soulders when Amy smiled broadly. Amy's smile only widened when she saw the small bouquet of wildflowers.

Ty walked forward, gently guiding Amy alongside him. When they reached the corner where all the pillows and cushions were aligned along the sides of the truck corner wall. He sat down and gently tugged on Amy's hand. Amy sat down next to him, her head his shoulder and her legs tangled with his.

''Thank you,'' Amy said softly, her ice blue eyes meeting Ty's green ones.

''For what?'' Ty asked, bringing his hand up to gently stroke Amy's cheek.

''For this,'' she replied, putting a hand at the back of his head, and pressing their lips together in a soft, yet loving, kiss.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review! I'm sorry that I hardly ever update, but please understand that this year of school is very important. I need to focus on my schoolwork and not writing fanfiction. I'll update when I have the time, I can promise you that. If you have any requests or want to see something specific in a story or on the show, feel free to tell me :).**_

_**Also, for those of you who have seen the first 3 episodes of season 9, what do you think of it so far? And what do you think is going to happen in episode 4? **_

_**callmebethanyyy**** the ice blue eyes meet green eyes thing I sent you earlier isn't related to this :P**_

_**Til next time Heartlanders,**_

_**Elle D.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amy walked down the Heartland Ranch drive on a Friday evening in late July only to notice that her moms truck and the trailer were gone, and that her Grandpa Jack's truck was also missing. She took her phone out of her jean pocket to see if had any messages or missed calls; nothing. Amy set off at a jog to the ranch house to find both doors locked. Sighing, she walked to the barn to find the spare keys.

''Finally,'' Amy muttered. _Ten minutes? Ten friggin' minutes to find a set of keys? s_he thought. She strolled to the house, her good mood gone.

After taking off her shoes, Amy walked into the kitchen and put the keys on the counter. When she turned around, she noticed two pieces of paper on the table, both of them addressed to her. The first was from her mom and Jack;

_Amy,_

_your grandpa and I are gone to a horse cilinic on Arizona. I'm sorry that it's all so sudden, honey. We'll be back on Sunday night or Monday morning,_

_Love, mom._

The second was from Lou;

_Hey Baby Sis,_

_I had to go to Vancouver, something happened to Marney and Joe, and I need to take care of Bella. I left an envelope in your room with money for food, keep whatever you don't spend. If anything happens call me. I talked to mom, and she said it's okay if someone come over and stays the weekend with you._

_Love, Lou x_

Amy grabbed the two notes and trugged up the stairs to her room, there she looked for the envelope Lou told her about. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sum of cash Lou had left her. Counting, Amy got almost $1000.00 . She took her phone out of her pocket, she called Ty; he picked up on the first ring.

''Hey Ames,'' he greeted.

''Hey,'' she Amy paused, ''Can you come over? For the weekend?'' she asked nervously.

''Sure, is everything okay?'' Ty asked, concerned.

''Yeah, I'll explain when you get here,'' she replied softly.

''Alright, I'll be over in about thirty minutes,'' Ty said gently.

''Okay,'' Amy agreed, ''Love you.''

''I love you too.''

Ty rushed around his room stuffing random clothing items into an overnight bag. He ran down the stairs and almost bumped into his mom, Lily Borden.

''Whoa, Ty, slow down! What's going on?'' Lily asked, placing a hand on her oldest sons shoulder.

''Um, Amy called, something's wrong, she asked me stay the weekend with her, but I don't know why, she said she's tell me when I get to Heartland, she sounded really upset Mom,'' Ty said quickly.

''Okay, come with me for a minutes, alright?'' she said soflty, walking to the kitchen. She opened a press and took out a box of chocolates, then she handed it to Ty. ''Give this to Amy, alright sweetie?'' Ty nodded. ''If you two need anything call me,'' she murmered as she kissed Ty's hair.

''Okay.. Thanks mom,'' Ty said before he gave his mom a quick hug.

When Ty arrived at Heartlnad, he ran into the house, and quickly took off his shoes and put his overnight bag on the floor.

''Amy?'' he called out. When there was no reply, Ty frantically began looking for his girlfriend. ''Amy!'' he called out again; nothing. Ty bolted up the strairs to Amy's room, where he found her sleeping on her bed, tear stains on her cheeks, and her arms cuddling a stuffed moose teddy bear to her chest. For a second, Ty thought he could literally feel his heart break.

Ty slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

''Amy,'' he murmered, then he kissed her forehead gently.

''Hmm?'' came from Amy.

''Please wake up,'' Ty said, gently running his fingertips on her cheek. ''What happened?'' he asked when Amy opened her eyes and sat up.

''Mom and Grandpa are gone to Arizona and will be back either Sunday night or Monday morning, and Lou went to Van to takee care of her Goddaughter because something happened to her friends and she doesn't know when she's going to be back..'' Amy trailed off,'' Is that the time?'' she exclaimed when she looked at the clock. ''C'mon, we need to go give the horses their evening feeds!'' she said as she ran down the srtairs, pulling a confused Ty behind her.

Almost one hour later, Amy and Ty walked back into the house. They both took off the boots and Amy walked over to the fridge.

''Great, no food,'' she grumbled. ''Ty, do you want Chinese for dinner?''

''Sure,'' Ty replied smiling, ''I'll have my regular. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, okay?''

''Okay,'' Amy said softly. Before Ty grabbed his overnight bad, he kissed Amy on theforehead and smiled lovingly.

As Ty walked up the stairs, Amy took the house phone and dialed thier favourite Chinese place in Hudson.

''Hi, can I help you?'' aksed the employee at Golden National Family Resrtaurant.

''Hi,'' Amy greeted politely. ''Can I have Chicken Chow Mein with Cashews, and Medium Chicken Curry with a half and half of fries and rice, please?''

''Of course, delivery or pickup?'' the employee responed.

''Delivery to Heartland Ranch, please.''

''Okay, the delivery should be there within an hour.''

''Thank you,'' Amy said before hanging up.

Knowing that Ty was still in her room, Amy walked up the stairs. When she walked in, Amy was pleasently surprised to find Ty standing it the bathoom, shirtless. She queitly walked to the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, softly pressing her lips onto his shoulder blade.

''Food will be here within an hour,'' she stated softly.

''Mm, really?'' Ty said, turning in her arms and pressing his lips to hers.

''Really,'' Amy replied leaning against him.

''Well, as much as I love kissing you, how 'bout you go out on something comfy, and I'll shave, okay?'' Ty smiled

''But I like your stubble,'' Amy complained as she walked out of the bathroom. ''And don't you dare turn around, Borden!'' she added.

''Why? It's not like I haven't seen it before!'' Ty repiled with sass.

Amy didn't reply, but she couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and one of Ty's hoodies. Amy sat on the edge of her bed checking her phone and updating Marion, Jack and Lou while Ty shaved his amazing scruff off

''I've been looking for that!'' Ty exclaimed jokingly when he saw what Amy was wearing. Amy grinned cheekily in response. ''C'mon, lets go downstairs,'' Ty said taking Amy by the hand a couple of minutes later.

When they got downstairs, Amy sat on the couch as Ty made them tea in the kitchen. Just as Ty sat down however, then both heard a car drive on the gravel. They both groaned, then got up from the couch, and Amy took out four $10 bills from her hoodie pocket. Ty opened the front door to reveal a young male Golden National employee holding a plastic bag that had the restaurent logo on it.

''Chicken Chow Mein with Cashews and Medium Chicken Curry with a half and half of fries and rice?'' he asked, making sure it was the correct order.

''Yes, that's it,'' Amy replied.

''That'll be $28.25 please.''

''Here,'' Amy said as she handed him three $10 dollar bills, ''Keep the change.''

''Thank you, enjoy your meal. Goodnight,'' he said politely.

''Goodnight,'' Ty murmured as he shut the door and locked it.

''Would you like to eat it straight from the boxes or do you want to dish it up?'' Amy asked, taking the boxes containing their food from the plastic bag and setting them on the counter.

''We should dish it up,'' Ty replied walking over to her.

Amy met his eyes and smiled, then she reached up to open the press to take out two plates. ''What are you standing there for? Get the cutlery!'' she ordered jokingly.

Ty did as she said and walked over to the drawer than held the cutlery, and took out two forks and two butterknives. He placed them on the table, and took two of the boxes, he opened them both and scooped Amy's chicken chow mein onto one of the plates with a spoon that Amy placed on the counter. Then he scooped the rice onto the second plate and walked over to the bin to dump the boxes, while Amy dished out the fries and chicken curry. When she was finished Ty took the empty cartons from her and threw them in the bin. Meanwhile Amy took a set of cutlery and a plate into each hand and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Ty sat down next to her, and took his plate from her hand, smiling gratefully. Amy and Ty ate their dinner in a comfartable silence, every so often exchanging a few words. When they finished, they washed the dishes together. Afterwords, they sat down on the couch again and Ty pulled Amy onto his lap.

''What's been bothering you?'' he asked softly as he pulled her closer to his t-shirt clad chest. Amy looked into his eyes and her bottom lip quivered. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' Ty questioned, his voice laced with worry, as he wiped Amy's tears away.

Amy stayed silent for a moment. ''They-they just left me here, without any warning. I mean I-I understand why Lou left suddenly, but mom or grandpa could-could have called me to let me know. They all know how much I hate-hate being here alone.. Especially for longer periods of time,'' she sobbed, her tears running freely now. Ty pulled her even closer to his chest and stroked her hair.

''Shh,'' Ty soothed, moving a hand to Amy's back and rubbing it up and down. He chose his next words carefully, ''Maybe Marion and Jack got the wrong date for the clinic? Or they weren't originally supposed to go?'' after a moment of silence he continued, ''But hey, I'm here with you and it'll be alright, okay? Just take a few deep breathes, and try to relax,'' he kissed her hair.

Amy tried to do as Ty advised, but it was hard. The tears just kept streaming and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Instead, she burried her head in the crook of Ty's neck and let the tears flow.

''That's not all is it?'' Ty asked gently. He could feel Amy shaking her head in response.

After taking a deep breath, Aym began talking again, ''I feel like the girls have become really distant lately, and I don't know why. I don't know if I should trust them or not becuase they hardly ever talk to me anymore,'' she admitted.

''Oh, Mia,'' Ty said, ''It'll be okay.''

_**A/N: Lol, be grateful for this update peeps, becuase it probably won't be happening for a good bit of time! I'm on Halloween break, and managed to fit writing into my busy schedule of homework, study and my art project... I have the next chapter started but I came to a block with it.. Meaning that I might changed, the 4 to 6 lines that I have written... **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**_

_**Again, is there anything in particular you would like to see?**_

_**Thank you callmebethanyyy for pushing me to put this chapter ← so you should be thanking Beth for this update, not me...**_

_**Til next time, Heartlander!**_

_**-Elle D. **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following morning, Ty woke up to Amy's back pressed against his bare chest. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the peaceful look on the face of his beautiful girlfriend. When he looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00a.m, he decided to let Amy sleep in. Ty got up carefully and quietly walked down the stairs.

''Mia, baby, wake up,'' Ty said, gently shaking Amy, who groaned in response, but slowly opened her eyes.

''You made breakfast?'' Amy asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

''I did,'' Ty replied, leaning down to kiss Amy's forehead, ''And I did the morning chores,'' he continued smugly.

''Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?'' Amy asked as she sat up on the bed.

''Maybe once or twice,'' Ty grinned as he handed her a plate of crêpes with Nutella and a side of fresh strawberries.

When Amy finished her gourmet breakfast, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. What she didn't know was that Ty was staring at her backside...

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Amy rushed out of the bathroom to put on a pair of sweat pants while Ty scurried around to the room to find a t-shirt. Then they ran down the stairs and dashed to the front door. When they opened the door, they were surprised to see Scott. Holding a little King Shepherd puppy.

''Hey Scott,'' Amy greeted, ''come in,'' she continued as Ty opened the door more.

''Hey Amy, hi Ty,'' Scott said as he made his way into the house.

''Hey Scott,'' Ty smiled.

''What's going on?'' Amy asked as she looked at the puppy and then back at Scott.

''Well, I was wondering if you want to keep her?'' Scott asked cautiously, ''I already talked to Marion and Jack about it and they have no problem with it,'' he continued.

''Really?'' Amy's eyes lit up, ''Of course I want to keep her! But I have a question... Why do you have a King Shepherd puppy?''

''Well... Somebody dropped her off at the clinic with a note that said to find her a good home, and I couldn't think of a better place. Her name's Remi,'' Scott informed them, ''I have some dog food and other stuff in the truck, oh and I gave her all the necessary vaccinations,'' he remembered.

''Thanks Scott,'' Amy smiled as she reached for Remi. Scott gave her to Amy with hesitation.

''Oh, since I'm already here, I'm going to go check on Spartan's leg, okay?'' Scott said.

''Sure, thanks Scott!'' Amy responded.

''Scott and I are going to get the stuff from the truck, okay Mia?'' Ty questioned.

''Okay,'' Amy looked up at him and smiled, then she look back at Remi kissed her head. ''You're going to love it here Remi,'' Amy said to Remi in a soft voice, ''I promise.''

When Ty walked back into the house with his hands full of supplies for puppies, he found Amy sitting on the floor with Remi laying on her back while Amy rubbed her belly.

''Scott said Spartan should be able to go into the field in a few days,'' Ty said as her sat behind Amy, his arms winding around her waist.

''That's good, he's so miserable being in the barn all day and night, we should go visit him later,'' Amy replied as she leaned into him.

''We will,'' Ty murmured kissing her forehead.

(x)

Amy and Ty were cuddled up in bed with Remi at their feet.

''Can we _please _watch the _'Grey's Anotomy' _replay on CTV from Thursday, pretty please?'' Amy batted her eyelashes at Ty.

''Okay, okay! You win!'' Ty caved in, then he cupped Amy's cheek and pressed lips agaisnt hers.

''What was that?'' Amy mumbled against his lips as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

''I said,'' Ty said, '' you won,'' between kisses. He then wrapped his second arm around Amy and pulled her onto his lap.

Amy straddled Ty's lap and pulled him closer to her. When oxygen became a need, Ty preceeded to kiss Amy's neck, and continued until he reacher her collarbone, which he sucked and nipped until he created a mark. His mark.

''Ty,'' Amy moaned quietly. Ty smirked against her skin and kissed lower while his hands moved under her tank top. However, he pulled away when he heard Remi whimper. Amy groaned is disapproval and pouted at him. Remi whimpered again. Ty looked around trying to find her. Amy climbed off his lap and they both got out of bed to search for Remi.

''Ty! I found her!'' Amy called a second later.

Ty truned around to see Amy stnading by the door, looking down the stairs.

''She climbed down the stairs, but doesn't know how to get back up!'' Ty laughed.

Amy walked down the stairs and picked Remi up. However, when she was nearing to top of the staircase, she put Remi down again.

''Call her,'' Amy suggested to Ty.

Ty did as he was told and called Remi, ''C'mon Remi! Come here!'' he said, ''That's it!'' he continued as Remi hesitentaly put a paw on the next step, ''Come 'ere Princess! You can do it!'' he urged.

''Princess?'' Amy busted out in a fit of giggles.

Ty continued to call Remi, and kept encouraging her to take another step up the stairs.

''Mia, look!'' he exclaimed excitedly.

Amy looked at Remi just to see her climbing up the stairs slowly, but with a very small amount of hesitation. She slowly began making her own way up the stairs, but never passed Remi out in case she slipped. ''Well done Remi! Good girl!'' Amy praised, then she scratched Remi behind her left ear. She looked at Ty a minute later and said, ''C'mon, we're going to miss it!'' as she got up with Remi in her arms and pulled Ty into her room.

Ty internally groaned but followed Amy. He sat against the headboard and waited until Amy cuddled into his side, then he pulled the duvet around them. Amy placed Remi on her lap atop of the duvet and kissed Ty's cheek.

''Wait who the hell is Penny?!'' Ty exclaimed. ''And who is she?! She's such a bitch! Babe, how do you not hate half of these characters?''

''Ehm, I do,'' Amy admitted, ''but there are a lot of other characters that I like.'' Ty smiled at her sweetly.

''You lost your husband?! Well she lost a _brother!_'' Ty yelled at the TV, then huffed.

''Ty, calm down, it's a show,'' Amy brought her hand up to the top of Ty's head and played with his hair.

''I guess... OH MY GOD! WHAT A BITCH!'' Ty screamed at the TV when Meredith yelled at Amelia.

Amy couldn't take Ty's ranting anymore so she quickly leaned up and kissed him, and even though Ty was caught of guard he returned the kiss passionately. When Amy pulled away, Ty pouted, causing her to laugh. She kissed his cheek and snuggled back into his side to watch the rest of the episode, luckily they didn't miss much since ads were on.

''I still can't get over the moment between Owen and Amelia toward the end! It was so beautiful,'' Amy exlaimed, ''But Penny...''

''Let's not go to Penny,'' Ty chuckled, ''And yes, that Owen and Amelia scene was amazing,'' he kissed Amy's hair.

Both Amy and Ty got out of bed and went downstairs.

''Okay, so we'll have lunch and then we're going to go for a walk with Rem?'' Amy asked.

''Sounds good to me!'' Ty agreed, ''now, you two go back upstairs and get comfy, no buts,'' he ordered as he got to work.

''Okay, okay,'' Amy laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Remi right by her side.

When she got to her room, Remi lay down on the rug and Amy went into the bathroom to bursh her hair. After that was done, she placed Remi on the bed and sat down next to her. Amy reached for her phone and took a selfie with Remi and sent it to Lou on Facebook Meesenger with the caption _'We've got a new addition to the family! Scott brought her over. She's called Remi :) .She's 15 weeks old, and the most adorable thing ever! Don't ya think?' _Lou replied almost immedietly, saying _'She's so cute!.. And there's my cue, Bella's crying, I'll text u later! Btw, I'm coming home on Wed :)' _Amy laughed and just replied with _'Okay :P' _before putting her phone down and rubbing Remi's belly.

Soon Ty came up with heated up leftover Chinese from the provious night and then they tucked into their meal.

(x)

Amy clipped the leash to Remi's collar and walked down the porch steps with skip in her step. She played with Remi in the garden until Ty came outside.

''C'mon Borden! I haven't got all day to wait around for ya!'' she teased.

''Oh shush you,'' Ty laughed as her caught up with her.

They interlaced their fingers and walked down the path that led to the lake. After a few minutes Amy decided to take Remi off the leash to see how she does without it. Surprisingly, she did very well!

''Can we stop by the barn?'' Amy asked on their way back.

''Why is this question such a surprise?'' Ty said sarcastically. ''Of course we can,'' he said softly before kissing Amy's hair. Amy looked up at him and grinned.

''How 'bout we teach you to sit, Rem?'' Amy asked the dog as she and Ty strolled to the barn hand in hand. When the question left her mouth, Remi stopped walking, turned around and tilted her head to the side. ''Yeah, you like that?'' Amy asked her.

In response, Remi walked up to her and Ty and rubbed her head on Amy's jean clad thigh. Amy and Ty both chuckled in respose, then Ty said, ''C'mon Remi!'' as they started walking again. Suddenly his phone chimed in his pocket. He took it out with free hand to see that his mom texted him, _''Hi sweetie, I thought I'd bring you and Ames some dinner :) How does lasange sound?'' _

''Babe, do you want lasange for dinner,'' he asked Amy.

''Is that even a question?'' Amy joked, ''of course I do!'' Ty grinned at her before looking back at the phone and replying; _''Sounds great! Thanks :)''_

Lily replied quickly, _''Great! I'll be over at around 5:30 :) Lee might tag along too''_

Ty smiled at the phone, then texted back, _''Okay, thanks mom! Love you :)''_

''Mom's going to bring over dinner at around 5:30,'' Ty informed.

''Awesome! I love your mom's cooking!'' Amy grinned.

''Mia, you love food in general!'' Ty teased her.

''Oi! Watch it!'' Amy playfully punched him in the arm.

In response Ty wrapped both of his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning them around.

''Ty!'' Amy screamed out through her laughter.

''You gotta say you're sorry first!'' Ty excalimed before his fingers attacked her sides causing Amy to only laugh harder.

''I-I'm so-r-ry!'' Amy said breathlessly.

''What was that?'' Ty asked, his hands resting on her hips.

''I said, that I'm sorry,'' Amy said with a straight face, her ice blue eyes looking right into Ty's green ones.

Instead of saying anything, Ty gently pulled Amy's chin up and kissed her. Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's neck as their tongues dueled together.

''You still want to see Spartan?'' Ty asked when the kiss was broken. Amy nodded eagerly in response. ''Then what are you waiting for?!'' he said as he grabbed her hand and took of to the barn. Remi hot at his heels.

Amy had trouble keeping up, and when they finally reached the barn, she was completely out of breath. ''Whoa! You gotta stop doing that!'' Amy said when her breathing went back to normal. She walked over to Spartan's stall and began talking to him softly. ''I know you want to be outside with your friends boy, but just a few more days until Scott says it's okay,'' she said as she rubbed two of her fingers againts Spartan's neck in a circular motion.

Ty watched her in admiration but left the barn quietly when Paint walked up the the gate of the field situated behind the barn and nickered softly.

''Hey Paint,'' Ty greeted soflty and rubbed his head.

Suddenly he felt two thin arms wrap aroudn his waist and a pair of lips against his shoulder blade.

''I want to show you something,'' Amy murmured into his shoulder, ''Hey buddy,'' she said to Paint and gave him a mint.

''What is it?'' Ty asked curiously.

''C'mon, I'll show you,'' Amy said taking him by the hand and leading him back into the barn.

She picked Remi up and brought her over to Spartan. Remi slowly stood in Amy's arms and wrapped her front legs around Spartan's head gently. Spartan wickered softly and rubbed his nose against Remi's belly, causing her to lay on her back in Amy's arms. Ty's arms were wrapped around Amy's waist and his head was resting on her shoulder as he watched the interaction between dog and horse.

''That's so sweet!'' he murmured into Amy's neck,''I don't know which one's cuter!''

''Neither do I! It's like she knows she has to be careful, but like Spartan knows she's only a baby!'' Amy replied leaning into him. ''Let's go home,'' she said as she looked at Ty.

Before they left, Amy kissed Spartan's nose and told him they'll be back later.

''Hi Lily,'' Amy greeted, giving the older woman a hug.

''Hi sweetie,'' Lily said, hugging her tight. ''Where's Ty?''

''He'll be down in a minute,'' Amy smiled, ''Hey Lee,'' she said to Ty's eight year old brother.

''Hi Amy,'' he replied shyly.

''Come 'ere,'' she laughed, giving him a big hug.

Lily smiled at the interaction between her older son's girlfriend and her little boy, knowing fully well that Amy will always be a part of their family.

''Hey mom, hi Lee,'' Ty said as he walked into the kitchen. ''What are you smiling at?'' he teased him mom.

''Hi J!'' Lee exclaimed, running over to Ty – who picked him up and swung him in a circle.

''Hey Ty,'' Lily greeted, ''Nothing fo you to worry about!'' she exclaimed in answer to his previous question.

''Thank you for bringing dinner over Lily,'' Amy said, geturing to the medium sized glass baking dish on the counter with her hand.

''Oh you're very welcome!'' Lily laughed, ''I can't let the two of you starve, besides, I know how much you two love lasagne!''

''We love food mom,'' Ty laughed.

In the mean time, Remi slowly but surely made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen after the commotion woke her up. She hid shyly behind Amy and Ty, her head poking out by Ty's feet.

''Who's this?'' Lily asked.

''This,'' Amy picked Remi up, ''is Remi. Scott brought her over earlier,'' she smiled.

''She's so cute,'' Lee said gently, ''can I pet her?''

''Of course you can!'' Amy told him. Lee slowly came over to Amy and scratched Remi behind the ear.

''She's really nice,'' he smiled.

''She is,'' Amy smiled back at him.

''She's adorable Amy. Are you keeping her?'' Lily asked.

''I am,'' Amy replied proudly. ''Scott already passed it with Mom and Grandpa before he brought her over, so I don't have to worry about that at least.''

''That's great! She's going to love it here!'' Lily said happily, loving the look on Amy's face when she spoke about Remi.

''Mom, can we go now? I'm hungry,'' Lee looked at his mother.

''I guess that's my cue,'' Lily smiled apologetically, ''Enjoy dinner.''

''We will,'' Amy smiled, ''Bye Lee, see you tomorrow Lily.''

''Bye lil bro,'' Ty said, messing up Lee's hair,'' See you tomorrow mom,'' he smiled.

Amy and Ty watched through the kitchen window as Lily drove her truck away from the ranch house.

''Let's go eat,'' Ty said, kissing Amy softly.

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The nicknames of Amy and Ty will be explained in future chapters! Tell me what you think in the review box below or PM me! 'Til next time, Heartlanders!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Elle D.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ty woke up during the night due to Amy's continuous stiring, when he looked at her, her forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat and her hair was damp. However, just as he was about to wake her up, she started mumbling, and at first, Ty thought she was saying 'please don't hurt me' but a few seconds later, when her words became clearer, he realised she was saying 'please don't _hate _me.'

''Mia,'' he shook her, ''Mia wake up, you're having a nightmare!'' he shook Amy again. She was becoming more restless by the second, making Ty worry more and more.

Suddenly she sat up gasping for air, her body shaking. She looked around for a few seconds before looking at Ty, tears running down her cheeks. Ty brought his hand to Amy's cheek and gently wiped away her tears with his fingers. Then, he wrapped his arms around her slim frame and pulled her onto his lap.

''What was it about?'' he asked softly when her breathing went back to normal.

''That everybody hated me,'' Amy muttered.

''Mia, nobody here hates you,'' Ty whispered, ''and if somebody out there does, then it's their loss because they don't know how amazing you are.''

''Ty... Mom and Dad hated me in it,'' Amy cried.

''Mia,'' Ty murmured, pulling her as close as possible to his own body.

''And somebody called me by my actual first name in it,'' Amy muttered in disgust.

''Amelia is a beautiful name,'' Ty told her honestly as he kissed her forehead.

''You mean that? You're not just saying that because you're my boyfriend?'' Amy questioned.

''I do mean that,'' Ty said as his eyes met hers. ''And hey! I'm your _amazing and handsome _boyfriend!'' he joked, ''Just like you're my absolutely, unbelievably _beautiful _girlfriend!'' he exclaimed happily.

Amy blushed and looked down at her hands. Ty grinned stupidly and kissed the tip of her nose.

''What time is it?'' Amy wondered aloud.

''It is,'' Ty said as he reached for his phone, ''3:24am.''

''Ew,'' Amy groaned. ''Let's go back to sleep,'' she mumbled climbing off Ty's lap and onto his side of her bed.

Ty smiled and moved to the center of the bed, gently pulling Amy with him. When he lay down, Amy turned in his arms and burried her face in his chest. Ty kissed the top of her head as her breathing slowed and finally allowed himself to go back to sleep.

When Amy woke again, it was 5:45am. Deciding that she didn't want to get up yet, she tried to go back to sleep, but had no luck. Instead, she simply lay cuddled up to Ty with her eyes closed; listening to his steady heartbeat. Very slowly, Amy drifted back into a peaceful sleep, her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her.

Ty woke up at 08:30 and got out of bed. He got ready for the day, and decided to wake Amy up.

''Mia baby, wake up,'' he spoke softly.

Amy's eyes fluttered open, and blue eyes met green.

''Good morning,'' she yawned.

''G'morning beautiful,'' Ty kissed her head. ''How 'bout you go get ready while I make us some breakfast,eh?''

''Okay,'' Amy grinned.

As Amy got ready, Ty went downstairs to the kitchen and began making breakfast. He had two pans on the stove; one with thin wafer turkey ham slices frying on it and the other had four eggs being made sunny side up. Ty flavoured the eggs with salt, ground pepper and sweet paprika seasoning. He popped four slices of bread into the toaster when the ham and eggs were almost ready.

Just as Ty set the table, Amy came downstairs. Ty looked over at her an smiled lovingly. Then, he placed two glasses of orange juice on the table.

''Ty! This looks amazing!'' Amy exclaimed! ''Thank you!''

''You're welcome,'' Ty smiled, leaning down to give Amy a kiss.

Amy and Ty sat down and started to eat the delicious breakfast, chatting away.

''How about we go to Maggie's for lunch?'' Ty asked, taking Amy's small hand in his larger one.

''That sounds great!'' Amy grinned.

''Yeah?'' Ty teased.

''Yeah.''

Ty leaned down and softly kissed Amy.

''Finally!'' Amy exclaimed as she threw her body onto the porch bench.

''It wasn't that bad!'' Ty teased.

''Yes it was!'' Amy argued. ''I know I normally don't mind doing the chores and everything, but honestly, doing them today was just a pain in the arse... I'm really happy that Spartan's leg is looking better though!''

''Whatever you say, Babe,'' Ty laughed as he lifted her feet so he could sit down.

''What time is it?'' Amy asked.

''It is..'' Ty said as he turned his head to look through the window at the clock in the kitchen,'' eleven thirthy.''

''Ugh... Can we go to Maggie's in a bit? I'm starving!'' Amy exclaimed.

''Sure!'' Ty replied.

''Awesome! I'm just going to get ready!''

''Ready? Mia, you are ready,'' Ty told her honestly.

Amy smiled softly in response.

''I'll be back in a few minutes,'' she said before kissing Ty's cheek and going to the house.

''Okay,'' Ty said, shaking his head in amusement.

In her room, Amy quickly ran her hairbrush through her hair, sprayed some of Escada's 'Born in Paradise' perfume on herself, rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash, and quickly applied a small amount of mascara onto her eyelashes – without getting it on her eyelids, or poking herself in the eye – and put some chapstick onto her lips. She smiled at herself in the mirror before running out of the room and down the stairs.

''Where are we gonna put ya Remi?'' Amy spoke to the dog when she saw her in the kitchen. ''How about the empty stall next to Saprtan's? Yeah? Would you like that?'' She grabbed a chew toy and a metal bowl for water, Remi following her like a little shadow.

''Hey babe, I'm going to put Remi into one of the stalls and we can go, alright?'' Amy asked Ty when she walked out onto the porch.

''Yeah, okay,'' Ty agreed. ''Has anyone how beautiful you are?'' he asked Amy lovingly.

''You're the one who always tells me that,'' Amy smiled at him, ''And occasionaly my mom and Lou,'' she added teasingly.

''Hey!'' Ty laughed.

''What?'' Amy teased further, ''it's true!''

Ty grinned and stood up.

''C'mon! The faster we leave, the sooner we'll have food!'' he exclaimed, taking the chew toy from her.

They ran to the barn laughing away with Remi speeding next to them.

(x)

''Okay mom, I'll see you in the morning,'' Amy said into the phone as she climbed the stairs up the her attic bedroom. ''Okay, yeah, I love you too,'' Ty heard her say.

Amy sighed upon entering her room. _'Why does this have to end?' _she thought. _'I love spending time with Ty.. He just makes me feel so safe.'_

''Are Marion and Jack going to be back in the morning, babe?'' Ty asked.

''Yeah,'' Amy replied some-what miserably.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Ty questionied worriedly.

''I, I just don't want this to end, I guess... I just feel so safe when I'm with you, so comfortable.. Like I can do anything, like _we _can do anything,'' Amy spoke slowly as she walked up to Ty and wrapped her arms around his waist.

''We'll still be able to spend time toghether Mia,'' Ty assured her lovingly, ''and we'll still be able to spend some nights together. Don't worry, Mia.''

''It's just hard.. I wish every night could be like this,'' she admitted shyly.

''Me too,'' Ty kissed her head.

They stood there, arms wrapped around one-another, for a long moment.

''I think we should make the best of tonight,'' Amy said teasingly.

''Oh yeah?'' Ty whispered into her ear suggestively.

''Mmmh,'' Amy hummed as she nipped his earlobe with her teeth.

Ty hands graced along the back of Amy's bare thighs, to which she responded by jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist.

''Ty,'' she moaned softly when he started sucking the sensitive spot right under her right ear.

''You look so sexy in my clothes,'' Ty whispered huskily as his hand sneaked under the t-shirt Amy was wearing; his t-shirt.

''Take it off,'' Amy murmured kissing his jaw.

''Wow, that was amazing,'' Ty claimed as he collapsed half-way on Amy and half-way on the bed.

''It was absolutely incredible!'' Amy exclaimed as the turned her head to kiss him chastely on the lips. ''We should get dressed though. In case Mom and Grandpa come home earlier..''

''You're no fun!'' Ty joked as he got out of bed.

Amy smiled at him cheekily.

''Here,'' Ty tossed one if his t-shirts and a pair of shorts at her.

''Thanks Ty,'' Amy murmured.

Ty smiled in her direction as he put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Meanwhile, Amy got dressed and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Ty following closely behind.

''Goodnight Mia, I love you,'' Ty murmured as he pulled the comforter around them.

''G'night, I love you too,'' Amy mumbled almost incoherently.

Ty kissed her forehead as he pulled her close, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Remi soon jumped onto the bed and curled into a tiny ball next to Amy and Ty, watching them closely until she fell asleep.

The next morning Amy woke up to a truck engine rumbling and the sound of the gravel crunching beneath tyres. She looked at the time and saw it was 5:45. She decided to stay in bed, knowing that her Mom and Grandpa would be going to sleep soon anyway.

A couple of minutes later she heard her Mom say, ''Shh Dad, you'll wake them up.''

''I still don't understand why you let them stay the weeked together, alone, I might add,'' Jack grumbled quietly.

''Dad!'' Marion whispered angrily, but when she saw Jack's face her voice softened. ''Things have changed since I was their age, and I know you don't like change. But this is something we both have to accept. They're both smart and mature, Dad, they wouldn't do anything stupid.''

''I know,'' Jack admitted, ''it's just hard. It feels like Amy was a little toddler yesterday, and today, it's like she suddenly just grew up. I still can't believe she's going to be seventeen in two months...''

''I know, I find it so hard to believe too! But, I'm going to go to bed now, I'm wrecked! I'll see you later, Dad, and you go get some rest too!'' Marion said.

''See you later Marion, and I will,'' Jack chuckled.

Amy sighed and fell back asleep, dreaming of the life she and Ty could have in the future.

When she woke up again, Ty was staring at her.

''Why are you staring at me again?'' she asked.

''I can't help it, you're just so beautiful,'' Ty replied.

''Mom and Grandpa came got home round quarter to 6,'' Amy said sadly.

''Hey! It'll be fine!'' Ty exclaimed, pulling Amy to his side.

''I know! I know! I just... I just don't want this to be over – ever,'' she sighed.

''I know, and neither do I... But we can't really do anything about it, can we?'' Ty kissed the top of her head.

''I guess not... C'mon, we should go do the barn chores,'' Amy said getting out of bed.

Ty groaned and got up, ''Yeah, we probably should.''

''You'll never guess what I heard Mom and Grandpa talking about when they came back this morning,'' Amy told Ty as she groomed Spartan.

''What?'' Ty asked curiously.

''Well... Basically Grandpa was scolding Mom for letting me stay with you, alone, for the weekend. And then Mom was totally cool about at and said how she knows she can trust us, how we're responsible, how we're smart and mature, that we wouldn't do anything stupid and stuff, and how times have changed since she was our age – that's it's something both her and Grandpa have to accept – and even though Grandpa hates change, he actually agreed! And admitted something about it being hard or something, but I stopped paying attention to be honest,'' Amy explained. ''I'm so afraid to meet them now because I'm scared it's going to be awkward, at least with Grandpa,'' she laughed.

''Whoa. Okay. Wow. I never expected that. I thought if Jack ever found out he'd want to rip my head off, and kick my ass so far down the road I'd be crappin' in Montana!'' Ty chuckled, still slightly shocked. ''I'm really happy they trust us though,'' he smiled.

After returning from the barn, Amy and Ty decided to make breakfast for themselves, Marion and Jack.

''How does... Sweet French toast with maple syrup and fresh berries sound?'' Amy suggested.

''That sounds, absolutely delicious!'' Ty exclaimed. ''And coffee. I need coffee!'' He winked at Amy.

''Will you go get some blueberries, strawberries and raspberries from the garden while I make the mixture?'' Amy requested.

''Yes ma'am!'' Ty said and went outside.

Amy chuckled and got to work. She took out some eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a bowl, she then added some powder sugar and cinnamon to flavour. She let the mixture sit for a couple of minutes while the oil in the pan got hot enough. While waiting for that to happen, she took out five plates, and lined one with paper kitchen towel. When the oil was hot enough, she began making the French toast.

Ty came into the kitchen and washed the berries free of any dirt, then he sliced the strawberries into thirds and took out the maple syrup. He also made a pot of coffee for everyone.

''Something smells good!'' Marion exlaimed as she waslked into the kitchen.

''MOM!'' Amy said, handing the cooking over to Ty before she ran to Marion to give her a big hug. Even though she was sad she wouldn't be able to spend all her time with Ty, she was happy to see her Mom again.

''Hi sweetie,'' Marion said, hugging her daughter tightly.

''How was it?'' Amy asked.

''How about I tell you over breakfast?'' Marion suggested. ''It looks amazing, by the way!''

''Yeah, I'd like that,'' Amy agreed smiling.

''Hey Ty,'' Marion greeted, going over to him.

''Morning Marion,'' Ty smiled giving her a quick hug before turning back to the stove.

''I'll see you soon, okay? I'll probably come over tomorrow,'' Ty spoke to Amy softly as they stood outside next to his truck.

''Okay. I'm going to miss you. It's going to be so strange...''

''I know it will,'' Ty kissed her hair. ''It's all going to be alright though.''

Ty wrapped an arm around Amy's waist and pulled her closer, while he gently ran his fingertips down her cheek.

''I love you, Mia,'' he whispered before kissing her softly.

''I love too, Ty, so much,'' Amy said softly between soft, loving kisses.

''I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'' Ty asked as he reached to open the door of the truck.

''Okay, see you tomorrow,'' she said giving him one last kiss.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but, school is more important than writing a fanfic - much to my dissapointment. Anyway, please review! And lol, that's how I make French toast (the sweet kind) so deal with it...**_

_**Til next time Heartlanders,**_

_**Elle D. x**_


	9. Chapter 8

**__**Chapter 8**__**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ty! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang happily as Ty grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ty! Make a wish!" Lee exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Ty laughed, closed his eyes, and blew out the candle.

"What was your wish J?" Lee asked his older brother curiously.

"I can't tell you because then it wouldn't come true!" Ty chuckled.

It was August 21st, and the Mountaincreek ranch house was half-full of close family and friends to celebrate Ty's 17th birthday. The house was full of joy, and the gorgeous summer weather made everything better. There were tables on the back porch, hidden from the sunlight that had drinks and snack foods on them wouldn't get warm. The kids were thrilled when they saw Lily bring out a bowl of water melon cut into snack sized pieces.

Ty new months in advance of his birthday that he only wanted those who were important to him to be there to celebrate with him. Of course, with Lee being the only young child there, Ty decided that he would invite some of his younger cousins to the party so Lee wouldn't be bored.

"Who wants cake?!" Lily asked excitedly.

A chorus of "me"'s and "I do"'s was heard in response from the medium sized group.

"How about you do the honors, birthday boy?" Lily said to Ty as she handed him the cake knife.

Ty began cutting the chocolate fudge cake into even slices and placed them onto plates.

"You want to share a slice?" he whispered to Amy, who nodded in response.

Ty left one of the slices twice the size than the rest, and everyone was confused until they saw him take two forks and give one to Amy. With that, many of the guests admired the love between the young couple, deep down knowing that they would be together for a very long time.

****(x)****

"Cannonball!" Caleb O'Dell screamed as he jumped into the pool, causing water to splash everywhere.

"Caleb," Ashley groaned, annoyance clear in her voice.

Caleb simply looked in her direction and smirked.

"Amy?" came a shy voice.

"Hey Lee," Amy said happily, "is everything alright?"

"Can you um, help me warp J's gift?" he asked shyly.

"Of course!" Amy instantly agreed. "Would you like to go now?"

Lee nodded in response.

"C'mon then," Amy said as she stood up.

Amy and Lee went into the living room and Lee took out the present while Amy got wrapping paper, scissors and tape.

"You got him the special edition _'___The Rolling Stones' __CD?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you think he'll like it?" Lee replied nervously.

"He's going to love it!" Amy exclaimed, cutting the wrapping paper.

Lee smiled.

"Can you be a big boy and cut pieces of tape?" Amy requested.

"Sure!" Lee said excitedly.

He cut a piece of tape when he saw that Amy was already wrapping the CD already.

"Here," Amy said handing the wrapped gift to Lee, "all done. How about you go write Ty's name on it?" she suggested.

"Yeah! I'll go do that!" Lee said. "Thanks for helping me Amy!" he said giving Amy a hug.

"You're welcome!" Amy chuckled.

Amy was standing on the back porch when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she instantly knew it was Ty.

"Where did you get off to earlier?" he asked curiously.

"I was with Lee," Amy replied softly, turning her head so she could see him.

Ty smiled and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He may not have said it, but he really appreciated it when Amy spent time with Lee. Ty's brother meant everything to him, and he was happy that he and Amy got along very well despite the age difference.

Suddenly, Ty picked Amy up.

"Ty!" she shrieked.

All the guests turned their attention toward the two teens and most of them were trying to hold back laughter when they realized what was going to happen.

"Ty! Don't!" Amy screamed when she, too, realized what her boyfriend was about to do. Of course, he didn't think of the payback. "Ty!" Amy screamed just before her body hit the water.

Once she resurfaced, she glared at Ty - who stopped laughing instantly - and he offered her a hand when she swam closer to the edge of the pool. Instead of allowing Ty to help her though, Amy pulled at his hand as hard as she could, and sent him toppling into the water. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Nice one Amy!" Brad, Ty's Dad, called out.

Amy looked over and grinned.

"That was mean," Ty mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist underneath the surface of the water.

"Yeah, well, Birthday Boy, that's what you get for throwing me into the pool," Amy told him.

Ty pouted and rested his head on Amy's shoulder.

"Besides," Amy began, turning around in hos arms, "there are other was of me to __really __punish you," she finished murmuring into his ears.

Ty gulped and Amy gave him a devilish grin.

"We should get out of the water before Aunt Sonya starts taking the photos," Ty said after a while.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. She placed a light kiss to his lips before lifting herself out of the pool.

Ty got out of the pool too, and then he and Amy joined their friends.

The group was chatting and snacking on summer fruits like strawberries, peaches, raspberries, pineapple, etc., and junk food. Amy and Ty were the only couple within the group of friends. They were sitting on one of the benches brought out of storage, and Ty had an arm wrapped around Amy's shoulder.

"Mom said she's going to be taking the photos soon," said Nicole, Ty's cousin, as she came back to the group.

"Okay," Ty murmured.

"We could do something like you guys giving us girls piggy backs or something," Soraya suggested.

"Yeah, that could be cool photo," Ty agreed.

"Hey you guys ready?" Sonya called out as she and the other adults, along with the younger kids, came over.

"Yeah," all the teens replied, standing up.

"So I was thinking we could take the photos over there by the fence," Sonya consulted Ty - he was leading Amy along with them - as she pointed in the direction of the barn. "It has a really nice look to it and the lighting is perfect!"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Ty agreed happily, "what do you think, Mia?"

"I think that they'll look amazing," Amy grinned.

"Okay, I was thinking we'd do the photos with just the teens first seeing as they're in all of them, then we'll add the kids into the mix and then us oldies will join you all, and then one with teens and adults, followed by whatever Ty wants," Sonya explained to the group as she set up her tripod and camera.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Ty agreed enthusiastically.

He walked over to Sonya and whispered something into her ear; she nodded in response. When he walked back to his friends and Amy, he quietly told them the plan.

"Guys when you're all ready you can go stand in a line," Sonya said to the teens.

A few second later the group of ten teenagers began to from a line. From left to right it was Ashley, Caleb, Soraya, Ty's friend Zack, Amy, Ty, Mallory, Ty's fourteen year old cousin Corey, Nicole, and Ty's friend Josh.

"You ready?" Sonya called out.

"Yeah," the teens grinned.

Sonya took a few shots of them just standing there, smiling to the point where they thought their faces would break in half. She stopped taking pictures for a minute and shared a look with the, now giddy, teenagers. The girls jumped onto the guys' backs and smiled at the camera.

While Sonya was taking the photographs, Ty turned his head so he could look at Amy. Amy could feel Ty's eyes on her so she turned her head and grinned at him; it was that specific smile that she saved just for him. She kissed his cheek, and then Ty tilted his head up so he could peck her lips. He didn't care that they were surrounded by his and Amy's families, and their friends. He was ready to scream to the world that Amy was his girl without needing to force it.

"Guys, you can put the girls down," Sonya instructed the boys after taking a few more photographs. "And you," she turned to the kids, "Can line up in front of them, please.. Yeah, Lee you go into the middle, good boy, thank you. Sarah and Katie, one on each side of him please, and Adam and Bob, you stand by the girls, thank you! Big smiles now!"

Sonya then proceeded to take photos of the whole group, including the teenagers, kids and all the adults, Ty just with his parents, Lily and Brad, and Lee. And then photos of just Ty and Amy on theirs own, everyone decided to leave them with Sonya and went back closer to the house, most of the kids and teens went into the pool and started playing with a beach ball.

"You guys look so cute in these!" Sonya exclaimed while she was walking back to the rest of the group with Amy and Ty. She was quickly looking through some of the photos.

Amy blushed and looked at the ground while Ty grinned proudly at his aunt.

"Don't tell them anything, okay?" Ty begged as they were nearing the group.

"I won't," Sonya laughed.

Amy and Ty shared a look with the their friends and the kids, and Ty discretely nodded his head.

"I'll be right back," he told Amy, loud enough for some of the adults to hear.

"Mom," Lee cam up to Lily, "can we have more ice-cream?"

"Sure sweetie," Lily nodded.

"I'll go get it ready," Amy offered. "Do you guys want to come in with me so you can pick toppings?" She asked the five kids.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Amy," Lily smiled.

"No problem, I'm happy to do it," Amy replied.

Amy, Lee, Sarah, Katie, Adam and Bob all headed inside and got their plan into action. They were soon joined my Josh, Nicole and Caleb.

"Do you think this is enough?" Amy asked Ty as she placed another filled water-balloon into the bucket.

"Just put in two or three more," Ty grinned. "You too guys," he instructed Caleb and Josh. "I'm going to go get the hose ready. Does anyone want to come?"

"Me!" screamed Lee and Adam.

"Well then, let's go!"

Just as Amy, Nicole, Josh, Caleb, Bob, Sarah and Katie were sneaking outside with the water-balloon filled buckets, the rest of the teens joined them at the side of the house.

Ty peeked around the corner to see what the adults were doing. He gave Lee a nod and her turned on the water.

"Fire!" Ty screamed, splashing water all over Lou and Scott. He quickly maneuvered across the backyard and managed to soak his Uncle Ryan and Aunt Cassie.

"Did you know about this?" Lou asked Amy.

Amy grinned cheekily while she played with the water-balloons she had behind her back. Suddenly, she threw one at Lou and hit her right in the middle of the forehead. Scott burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when a water-balloon hit him square in the face.

"Oh, you're so going to get it!" Scott yelled, running after Amy.

Amy knew it was a battle she was bound to lose, but she got lucky when another water-balloon hit Scott, giving her time to sprint back to her friends - who were all holding water-balloons.

Most of the adults were soaked, with the exception of Sonya.

"Who's idea was this?" Chuckled Ty's great-grandmother Addison.

The teens and kids, any Sonya, all pointed at Ty.

"You knew about this?!" Cassie exclaimed, pointing at Sonya.

"Maybe," she smirked.

Lily and Marion laughed.

"You know Ty, one of the reasons we're letting you off is because it's your birthday," said Brian, Sonya's husband, with a chuckle.

Ty grinned.

Jack was having a conversation with Ty's grandfather, Elliot, about fishing. They were so interested in each others stories that they didn't notice what was going on; they were sitting on the porch, in the shade. Both of them were shocked when they say that almost every other adult was drenched to the bone. They grew confused for a while because the teens and kids were all laughing. Then, it dawned to them, and they began laughing with them. Jack and Elliot walked out into the sun, and Elliot want over to Ty.

"Good job, Ty!" he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Grandpa," Ty grinned.

****(x)****

Amy and Ty sat on the back porch, watching the sunset.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Ty asked, pulling Amy closer.

"I am," Amy said happily.

"I just realized that I still have to open all my birthday presents. In front of everyone," Ty mumbled.

"It's gonna be fine! I know that you really don't like doing that, no matter what's going on, but think about it. The sooner you start, the sooner it will be done," Amy encouraged.

"I guess you're right," Ty agreed. "We should probably go inside, before they send out a search party for us," he sighed.

"Yeah, we probably should," Amy nodded. "But first.." she leaned up and planted a kiss onto lips.

In response, Ty pulled her closer and their lips met repetitively until they were both breathless. Only seconds after the first string of kisses was broken, Ty pressed his lips to Amy's again. She wrapped one of her arms around Ty's neck and pulled herself even closer to him. Ty ran his fingers along Amy's back until they settled on her hips.

"I love you," she murmured when she pulled away.

"I love you, too." Ty have her one last peck on the lips and stood them up.

They walked into the living room and Lee looked at Ty with excitement.

"Will you be opening your presents now, J?"

"In a minute," Ty laughed, "when everyone comes in here."

"Okay," Lee nodded and ran out the room. "J's going to open is gifts," he told everyone in the kitchen happily, "but only when everyone's in the living room!"

Everyone laughed and followed Lee, who was running back into the living room. When they walked in, they saw Amy and Ty chatting quietly.

"Ty! Everyone's here now!" Lee exclaimed.

Ty looked around to see that his brother was right and chuckled. "Well, I'm going to need a helper, do you want to hand me the gifts?"

Lee's eyes lit up and he nodded his head frantically. He walked over to the table where the guests left the wrapped presents and picked one up. He then brought it over to Ty who opened it. Amy gestured Lee over with her finger and he came over. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded. Amy grinned.

Almost thirty minutes later, it was time to open the last present. Lee slowly picked up the somewhat heavy box and carefully walked over to Ty and gave it to him before sitting on Brad's knee.

Ty looked around the room curiously trying to figure out who the last gift was from, but got nothing. As soon as he looked away, Amy grinned. Ty slowly slid open the box and gasped when he saw the Calgary Flames jersey. He took it out of the box with admiring eyes. He turned it around and his eyes widened when he saw the number '24' but instead of 'Hudler' - who's a centerman for the team - it read 'Borden' above it. When Ty thought he was going back to normal, his eyes caught sight of black ink on the right shoulder. 'Happy 17th Ty, Jiří Hudler' was written there. Ty started to think about who would get him a personalized and autographed hockey jersey for his birthday. He looked around the room again and his eyes landed on Amy. Her eyes were shining brightly. He looked back at the jersey and then moved his eyes to Amy again. He was so shocked, and happy. He couldn't believe she spent so much money on him! To him, having Amy as his girlfriend was enough. He quickly moved the box aside and stood up, the jersey still in his hand. He pulled Amy into a tight hug and kissed her head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Amy murmured quietly, smiling.

Lou grinned at the exchange and looked around them room. Soon everyone present was smiling.

When both Amy and Ty sat down again, Lee came over and climbed onto Ty's lap.

"Do you want to know which one is from me?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Ty grinned.

Lee looked around until he spotted the CD on the stand next to the couch. Amy saw him gazing at it and handed it to him. He grinned.

"This was from me," Lee said proudly.

"Really? It's one of my favorites," Ty told him honestly, "and I love _'___The Rolling Stones'__!"

Lee grinned widely and hugged him.

Ty wrapped an arm around Lee and ruffled his hair with his free one. Lee let out a loud giggle. The child's laugh was contagious and soon everyone was laughing with him.

Slowly but surely, all the guests began to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," Marion gave her daughter a hug.

"Bye mom," Amy smiled. "See you tomorrow Grandpa," she gave him a hug.

Jack kissed her forehead and murmured, "See you, have a good night."

Amy smiled. Lou walked over to her once Jack and Marion left and whispered something into her ear, causing her to blush lightly.

"Lou!" she exclaimed, looking at the floor.

"Okay, okay," Lou laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added, going out the door.

"Be safe!" Amy called after her with a wink; it was Lou's turn to blush.

Lou shook her head and climbed into Scott's truck.

Later that night, Amy and Ty were cuddled up on Ty's bed watching _'___Johnny English Reborn' __and were in stitches laughing.

"I haven't seen that movie since it came out!" Amy said, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Neither have I! Whoever git me this sure know my taste in movies," Ty agreed. "Do you know who got me the DVD's?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

"I __think __they're from Lou or Scott, because Lou and him were asking about what kind of stuff you watch a few weeks ago," Amy admitted after a few minutes.

"Oooo, awesome!" Ty laughed. "Have I told you how much I love my birthday present from you?"

"Maybe once or twice," Amy teased.

Ty laughed. "Well, I really do love it. It's the best birthday gift anyone has ever got me. I still can't believe you went to so much trouble for me though! Thank you so much!" He kissed her passionately.

"You're welcome," Amy replied once she got her breath back.

He looked at the clock after a few minutes of comfortable silence and sighed, "how is it eleven twenty?"

"What? Wow.. I didn't realize it was that late already!" Amy exclaimed. "Do you want to go to bed? I'm exhausted after today to be honest."

"I was about to say the same thing. Yeah, let's go to bed," Ty agreed, smiling away.

After turning off the laptop and getting ready for bed, Amy and Ty got beneath the blankets. Ty wrapped an arm around Amy and put the other under his head while Amy rested her head on Ty's chest and lay her arm over his waist. Ty lifted his head and moved his arm so it rested on his chest and his hand was on Amy's shoulder.

"Goodnight Mia," he whispered.

"G'night," Amy propped herself onto her elbow. She placed a soft kiss onto Ty's lips and lay down again. "I love you," she murmured, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, too. So much."

****(x)****

The next morning Ty woke up to an empty, cold spot next to him. He heard laughter from downstairs, and could smell the scent of bacon, eggs and sausages. He gave into his curiosity and got out of bed, got a t-shirt and headed down the stairs from his attic room and down the next flight of stairs to the ground floor.

"Mmm, something smells good!" He sang as he skipped into the kitchen. "Good morning," he added.

"Morning," Lily laughed , "do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Ty exclaimed. "Hey you," he greeted Amy with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," she grinned.

Lily handed Ty a plate of food along with cutlery while Amy got up and got him a glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

"Where are Dad and Lee?" he asked though a mouthful of food.

Both Amy and Lily looked at him before looking at each-other, sharing a secretive look.

Ty swallowed. "Well?" He tried again.

"They're in the barn," Amy answered briefly.

"Oh, cool," Ty said. He was confused. Very confused. "Can we go see them when I finish?" He asked Lily.

"I don't see why not," she replied.

Lily, Ty and Amy all walked to the barn chatting about the party. When they got there, Ty, being the gentleman that he is, slid open the barn door. He gasped when he saw what was inside. Bard, Lily, Lee and Amy were all grinning. Ty walked up to the brand new Martin Roping Saddle and poked it with his pointer finger, almost as if he was making sure it was actually there. He looked from his parents to the saddle back to his parents before running up to them and pulling them into a tight hug.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" He was as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

He had been eyeing the saddle for a few weeks, and was disappointed when it wasn't at Maggie's anymore, but he not once had he thought that his parents got it for him.

"You're welcome, son," Bard grinned, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"You're welcome, Ty," Lily said, kissing his head.

Ty couldn't stop smiling.

"How about you and Amy go for a ride, eh?" Brad suggested. Both Amy and Ty nodded.

While on the trials, Ty said, "This honestly has been the best birthday ever. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve so much."

"You were a really really good person Ty, that's what you did," Amy told him. The rawness of her voice told Ty she was being serious, and honest.

They reached a clearing and dismounted, letting Harley and Mac, the horse Amy was riding, graze.

"You know what the best thing is?" Ty asked, pulling Amy closer to him.

"What?"

"You, Amy. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And this sounds absolutely terrifying at the moment, but I swear on my life that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Ty," Amy turned around and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Fun fact, this was my second time writing it because the file went corrupt the first time! And, according to my writing programe (Kingsoft writer) this chapter (without the A/N) is 4,428 words not 3,894 (again without A/N). Til next time Heartlanders, Elle D.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**__**Chapter 9**__**

****Amy sat in the pasture in the early morning sun, waiting for Spartan to walk up to her.

"Hey boy," she greeted softly.

Spartan nickered in response, bending his front legs and laying down next to Amy, resting his head in her lap.

"It's been three years since I got you, you know that?" She asked him. "It's unbelievable that so much time has passed already. I mean, I'm seventeen today. Can you believe that? I can't," she murmured.

Amy started massaging Spartan's neck with slow circular movement of her fingers; t-touch. Moments passed and they both relaxed completely, and eventually Spartan began to doze off.

Amy was in her own world until she felt her vibrate beside her. Almost jumping out of her skin, and startling Spartan, when she came back to reality.

"Hey, it's alright, everything's fine, shh," she calmed Spartan.

She unlocked her phone to see that she had a number of text messages; her eyes widened when she saw what time it was. The most recent text was from Lou: _'___Hey where are you? It's nearly noon! Everyone will start coming over around 1!' __it read. Amy read through all her messages until she reached one that she received at 6:30 that morning. It was from Ty. _'___Hey Mia :* Happy birthday! I can't wait to see you today :) I love you :*' __Amy's face broke into a grin. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside that she felt whenever she either was with Ty or when she thought about him. Love.

She lightly moved Spartan's head on got up. Spartan gave her a confused look and stood up too.

"I know boy, I wish I could stay out here too," she laughed. "C'mon!" She started running toward the barn. Spartan followed. They both glided to a stop at the gate and Amy let out a laugh. "I'll be back later," she promised, stroking Spartan's face with her fingertips.

Ty and his family were the first to arrive; on Ty's demand that they had to be there earlier than everyone else. Ty happily walked into the house while his parents and Lee stayed outside with Jack and Marion. Lou was in the kitchen and pointed at the stairs when she saw Ty come in. Ty smiled gratefully and walked to Amy's room with a bounce in his step. He knocked on the door before coming in. He looked at Amy adoringly when he saw here come out of the bathroom. Ty pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her hair.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," Amy blushed, looking at the ground.

She was wearing a dress with an off-white bodice and dull, light blue floral skirt accented with a brown belt and a pair of light brown faux-leather combat ankle boots. Amy had her hair curled in loose curls and her make-up consisted of mascara only.

"You're welcome," Ty smiled, placing a finger under her chin to lift her head. "Happy birthday, Mia," he murmured, kissing her.

Amy returned the kiss, and they didn't break apart until Remi barked. Both Amy and Ty looked at her, only the see her wagging her tail like mad.

"Okay! Okay, we're coming!" Amy laughed. She grabbed Ty's hand, their fingers intertwining, and led him down the stairs.

As soon as Lou spotted them, she exclaimed, "Wait! I need a photo!"

Amy and Ty groaned, and Scott laughed.

"Hey guys," he chuckled in greeting.

"Hey Scott," Amy and Ty said in response. Amy glared at Lou.

Lou made Amy and Ty pose for photos in front of the fireplace, and as soon as she was done, Amy dragged Ty out of the house.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ty asked as he and Amy sat on a bench.

"I just.. I just don't get why Lou is making a big deal out is this. She knows I hate it when people make a fuss..." Amy trailed off.

"It's just for today," Ty said calmly, rubbing circles at the back of her hand with his thumb. "How are things with the girls?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Really good, actually," Amy replied happily. "I talked to them and told them how I felt and things are back to normal. Soraya and Ash both apologized for making me feel like there was something going on and that was the end of the weirdness."

"That's good," Ty smiled. "Hey! You didn't answer my text this morning!" He realized.

Amy laughed. "Sorry, I didn't see it until like, noon," she admitted. "Thank you for texting me though," she grinned, then kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, anything for my girl," Ty smiled, burying his face in Amy's hair.

They stayed like that until they heard the shrill screeches from Ashley and Soraya.

"There she is!" Soraya exclaimed excitedly. "Happy birthday, chica!" She hugged her.

"Happy birthday, you're getting old!" Ashley teased, also giving Amy a hug.

Amy, Soraya and Ty burst out laughing.

As they all mingled with the other guests, Amy went to her Dad.

"Hey dad, hey Miranda," she greeted.

"Hey honey," Tim smiled, pulling Amy in for a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Dad," Amy laughed.

"Hey Amy," Miranda smiled, giving her step-daughter a hug. "So, how does it feel to be seventeen?" She teased.

"Oh, don't remind me," Amy groaned. "I'm still trying to figure out why Lou is making such a big fuss about today. To be honest, I'd much prefer to have you guys, the girls, and Ty and his family over for dinner than all this," she sighed.

"I see you're just the way you always were with parties," Tim laughed. He knew just as well as most people that Amy wasn't a big person on parties, and more importantly, attention.

"Yeah, well," Amy chuckled. "Hey, where's Shane?" Amy had noticed that her younger half-brother wasn't in sight.

"Oh him and Lee are gone off playing tag," Miranda informed her.

"Should have thought," Amy laughed. "Those two really get along don't they?"

"They do," Tim agreed.

****(x)****

"Bye Dad, I'll see you soon," Amy said, giving Tim a hug.

"Bye honey," Tim smiled, kissing her head. He still couldn't believe his little girl was seventeen already.

Amy had already parted ways with Miranda and Shane a few minutes beforehand.

Amy walked to the barn and leaned against the gate that led to the back pasture where Spartan, Paint, Copper, Pegasus and Marty were all grazing. Spartan lifted his head and spotted her, so he happily trotted over to the gate and nickered a 'hello'.

"Hey you," Amy chuckled. "You want some mints, don't you?"

Spartan nodded his head, causing Amy to laugh.

"Okay, okay! I'll go see what we have in the barn."

She went to the barn to see a pack of mints on top of one of the feed-bins. She quickly opened it and took a few out. As she walked back to the gate, Spartan neighed at her knowingly.

"Yes, I have some," Amy laughed. "But are you sure you deserve one?" Amy climbed through the fence. "You know the drill," she lifted her right leg up, leaving it bent at the knee. "C'mon, lift! Good boy Spartan! And know the other one," she instructed, putting her right food back to the ground and lifting her left instead. "Good boy!" she praised, giving him a mint.

"I thought I would find you out here!" Ty teased as he came up to the fence. "Hey Spartan, how you doin'?"

Amy climbed over the fence and walked over to Ty, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ty wrapped one arm around Amy's waist and reached into his jean pocket with his other one.

"I have something for you," he murmured.

Amy lifted her head, "Ty-"

He cut her off, grinning. "Happy Birthday, Mia, I love you," he said, handing her the long and narrow, wrapped box.

"Ty," Amy murmured, ripping the paper off. Ty took the ripped paper form her and shoved it into his pocket. He couldn't wait to see what she thought of her gift. Amy opened the box and gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth as she took in the beauty of the necklace in the box. It was silver, with a horse-shoe charm and a diamond-covered heart charm dangling from the chain.

"It's beautiful," she managed to get out.

"So you like it?" Ty asked.

"Ty, I love it! Thank you!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing his shirt with her free hand and smashing her lips to his.

"You're welcome," Ty laughed when they broke apart. "you might want to check the back of the heart."

With curiosity, Amy turned the heart charm over and grinned when she saw the date, __July 15____th____2015, __engraved on the back. She carefully took the necklace out of the box, and handed it to Ty. "Will you put it on for me, please?"

"Of course," Ty replied, bringing his hands over Amy's shoulders and putting the charms of the necklace just beneath the point where her two collarbones met as her waited for her to lift her hair. When that was done, he carefully brought the two ends of the necklaces together and the back of her neck and drew the clasp closed. He took Amy's hair into his hands form her own and gently lay it across her left shoulder.

Amy slowly turned around, smiling.

"Thank you so much," she said again, throwing her arms around him.

"You're welcome," Ty laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy lay her head on his chest and listened to the steady __thump __of Ty's beating heart. She felt so content, so safe, loved, __happy. __

After some time, they left the barn and started walking toward the house. Amy kept bringing her hand up the necklace, touching it constantly, life she was making sure it was actually there.

"It's three years since I got Spartan today," she told Ty suddenly. "I can't believe I was fourteen when I got him."

"It seems like so long ago, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Amy agreed. "Ugh, I wish we didn't have school on Monday," she groaned.

"Same here. You still up for seeing a movie tonight?" Ty asked.

"Of course!" Amy grinned.

Ty kissed her head, and opened the door for her once they reached it.

****(x)****

Amy leaned against Ty as the lights in the movie theater dimmed; the movie was beginning. Ty wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair before leaning back into his seat.

Throughout the movie they snacked on popcorn, drank __Coca-Cola __and laughed along to the movie with the other people in the theater.

"That was a really good movie," Amy stated as they walked back to the truck.

"You don't say, Dr Obvious," Ty said sarcastically, "but you are right, it was a real good film."

When Amy and Ty got back to the ranch, they sat in the living room with Lou and Scott.

"Hey guys, we were thinking that we could go on a trip somewhere, just the four of us, when you guys go on spring-break. What do you think?" Lou asked.

Amy and Ty looked at each other.

"That would be so much fun!" Amy exclaimed.

Ty nodded in agreement. "That would be great," he grinned.

"Good, good," Lou laughed. "Now we just need to pass it buy Mom, Dad, Lily and Brad, and maybe Grandpa," she chuckled.

After a few hours, the group of four were yawning.

"Right, we're off to bed you two. Goodnight," Amy said, standing up.

"G'night," Ty said, also standing up.

"Night you two, we'll see you in the morning," Scott chuckled.

A/N: Okay so this isn't proofread as I'm leaving for the airport in like 5 minutes. I'm not going to have my laptop on me for the next 4 days but if you spot a mistake, please PM me or direct message me on Instagram ( heartland_and_beyond). Please review! They're always appreciated! Until next time, Heartlanders!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Marion strode across the yard, heading toward the barn, a million thoughts running through her mind. She had just got off the phone with Lily, who asked her and Amy to come over, and if Amy could stay the night. She said something happened, but didn't want to say it over the phone; she sounded upset. She walked into the barn to find Amy grooming Spartan. When she entered, Amy looked at her curiously.

"We need to go over to Lily's," Marion told her, "and you're going to stay overnight. Something's happened."

Amy immediately stopped running the brush through Spartan's mane and put the grooming kit away. While she was doing that, Marion let Spartan into the smaller back field.

They both set off to the house, Amy slightly ahead of Marion. She ran up the stairs and quickly packed an overnight bag, hoping she had everything.

The ride to Mountaincreek Ranch was silent. Amy was worried, and so was Marion. Once the truck was parked, Marion tapped Amy on the shoulder after she noticed that she was staring into the distance.

"We're here," Marion murmured.

Amy nodded in response, she had a feeling in her gutting telling her something happened - to someone. She got out of the truck and grabbed her bag, then waited for Marion before they walked up to the house together. They were greeted by a tear-stained-faced Lily.

Marion immediately rushed to Lily's side and led her into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Amy quietly closed the front door and then followed them. She was shocked at the sight she saw in the kitchen; Lily was sobbing into Marion's shoulder while Marion was trying to console her.

When Lily calmed down, she began to tell Amy and Marion what had happened. Both of them were shocked, and upset, to hear that Ty's great-grandmother, Addison, passed away because of a stroke only a few hours previously. Both of the Fleming women stayed in the kitchen for some time with Lily, before she told her to go see Ty, who was in his bedroom since she and Brad broke the news to him.

Amy knocked softly on Ty's bedroom door. She heard feet shuffling against the floorboards at the far side of the room, and then they came to a stop. She sighed. She knew this would be hard for him, he had told her about the stroke Addison has last spring, and how it affected him. She slowly opened the door and saw that Ty was sitting on his window seat. He had his knees were tucked under his chin, and his arms were wrapped around his body; he was probably staring out the window.

"Ty," she murmured, making sure he knew she was there.

After getting no reply, Amy walked into the room, closing the door after herself, and quietly walked over to Ty. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him. Ty leaned his body into hers, seeking the quiet comfort Amy was offering.

Soon, Ty's whole body was shaking. He couldn't hold back the pain anymore, he needed to let it out. Feeling the need of having Amy close to him, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her neck. Amy held him close as she ran one of her hands up and down Ty's back in a soothing rhythm. She could feel the tears that were slipping down Ty's cheeks fall onto her collarbone.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured, "she's not in pain anymore, Ty, okay?"

Ty nodded into the crook of her neck.

"You've got to remember what kind of happy life she lived Ty. A long, very happy life with an amazing family."

"I know," Ty hiccuped from crying, "I just miss her so much, Mia."

"I know," Amy murmured into his hair. "Just try to relax, you're going to get a headache," she kissed his forehead.

She led Ty to his bed and made him sit down, then she handed him the bottle of water that was sitting on the bedside table and told him to drink it bit by bit.

"Will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?" She asked him softly after a moment.

Ty nodded his head, so Amy got up and walked out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Neither Lily or Marion were there. Amy didn't think about it too much, knowing they were around somewhere. She got some white bread out of the press along with Nutella. She popped two slices of bread into the toaster and the proceeded to get butter and strawberry jam out of the fridge. When the toast was done, she put Nutella one one slice and butter and jam on the other. With everything put away, Amy took the plate in her hand and walked back up to Ty's bedroom.

Ty looked at her curiously when she came in and groaned internally when he saw the plate. He knew he had to eat, but he really didn't want to. He sighed as he took the plate from Amy and slowly took a bite of toast.

(x)

Amy kissed Ty's forehead as she put a blanket over his body. He head fallen asleep while Amy was playing with his hair. She shut the door to his room and went downstairs. After not eating all day, she was quite hungry. She heard voices in the living room, and went to investigate. She saw Lily and Marion sitting on the couch talking quietly. She cleared her throat and the two women look up.

"Ty's asleep," she informed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Actually, yes please, I wouldn't mind to eat something," Lily smiled lightly.

Marion shook her head with a small smile on her face, "I'm fine honey, but thank you."

Amy got the ingredients and pasta ready, and started to make mac 'n' cheese. When it was done, she dished it out into bowls and grabbed two spoons from the cutlery drawer.

"Here," Amy said softly as she gave Lily one of the bowls.

"Thank you," Lily replied, picking up the spoon.

A few minutes later, Marion got up, causing both Amy and Lily to look up.

"I should go back to the ranch," she informed them. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" she asked Lily; Lily nodded in response. "And you, you be good," she said to Amy, kissing her head.

"Yes mom," Amy responded automatically, eating some of her mac 'n' cheese.

Amy noticed Lily was just playing around with the pasta in her bowl, so she got up and went to sit next to Lily. Seeing the tears in Lily's eyes, she placed her own bowl onto the coffee table, and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay," Amy whispered, running her had soothingly up and down Lily's back. She could feel tears hitting the side of her neck.

"I know," Lily croaked, "I'm trying to be strong for the boys, for Ty, but it's so hard."

(x)

Ty walked down the stairs, and just as he was stepping off the last step, he saw Amy and Lily on the couch. He could see that his mom was crying, and Amy was comforting her. Even though he was missing his great-grandmother terribly, h is heart swelled with love for his girlfriend. Just seeing her calming Lily, really let him know that Amy wasn't going anywhere, that she loved his family nearly as much as he himself did; deep down, he knew that Amy was _the one_, the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

**_Hey Heartlanders. I hope I've done this chapter justice. It's very personal to me and was very difficult to write. I do have an idea of what will be happening in the rest of the story. If anyone needs anything, feel free to private message me, send it an ask/submisson/message on tumblr (heartland-and-beyond) or instagram (heartland_and_beyond). Til next time, Elle._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So can I go?" Amy asked Marion with a grin.

"Go where?" Lou asked before Marion had a chance to answer.

"The Halloween party Ash is having," Amy informed her.

"Please Mom. Mrs Duval is letting Soraya go."

"Okay, okay, you can go. But you have to be home by 11," Marion finally agreed.

"Thank you!" Amy exclaimed, giving her a hug.

While she was walking over to the barn, Amy took out her phone and opened the group chat with her Ashley, Soraya, Ty, Caleb O'Dell and Josh, and texted _'I can go! :)' _The group chat went wild immediately, everyone was texting back happily, too saying they can go to the party. Ty messaged her in a private conversation, _'Hey you :* you better be coming to Ash's party with me :P do you want to come over later?' _Amy smiled when she saw the message. _'Hey :* you bet I am xD I'd love to! I'm just gonna have to pass it by mom..I'm about to do the barn chores so I'll ask her when I'm done xx' _she replied. She put her phone into her back pocket as she entered the barn. She set to work and mucked out the stalls as quickly as she could and then sweeped the barn aisle. On her way back to the house, she took out her phone again and saw that Ty replied, and that the group chat had gone crazy. She smiled while she read Ty's message, _'Okay xx Let me know when you know xx I love you :*' _he had said. Amy typed a quick reply, _'I love you too :* I'm on my way back to the house now, so I should know soon x'._

Amy shrugged off her jacket and took off her boots in the mud room and then walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey Grandpa, do you know where Mom is?" Amy asked Jack, who was sitting in his chair reading a book about fishing.

"Hi Honey, I don't, why?" Jack asked, putting the book aside.

"Ty was wondering if I could come over." Amy grinned. "Please Grandpa."

"Well, do you have your chores done?" Jack asked.

"I do, and I even sweeped the aisle," Amy said.

"Then you can go, just be back for dinner," he told her.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Amy exclaimed, going over to Jack and giving him a quick hug. "Can I borrow your truck, please?"

"You're welcome." Jack chuckled. "Yeah, go ahead, the keys are by the house phone." He picked up his book again.

Amy took out her phone as she grabbed the keys, and texted Ty saying _'I'll be at yours in 15'. _She quickly put on her boots and coat and headed outside. She started Jack's old Chevy and began to drive out of Heartland and onto the main road, in the direction of Mountaincreek Ranch.

(x)

Ty ran down the porch steps as Amy parked Jack's truck. He was very excited to see her, even though he saw her yesterday.

"Hey you!" He exclaimed happily, picking her up and spinning her around as soon as she got out of the truck.

"Hey!" Amy laughed, wrapping her arms around Ty's neck.

"I missed you," Ty murmured, putting her down and shutting the truck door.

"You saw me last night," Amy teased. "But I missed you, too."

"Good," Ty teased before leaning down to kiss her softly as they made their way to the house.

Amy and Ty were curled up on the couch in the Borden's living room, watching a movie and occasionally sharing a kiss, and Ty was playing with Amy's fingers.

"What's up?" Amy asked, knowing it was something Ty usually did when he had something on his mind.

"Do we have to dress up for the party?" He asked shyly, still playing with Amy's fingers.

"I don't think so, why?"

"I just.. It's not my thing," Ty mumbled, burying his face in Amy's hair.

"Oh Ty," Amy said softly, looking up and taking both of his hands in her own. "It's just for one night, and I'm sure if dress up is necessary, you can go as something simple," she reassured him.

"I guess..." Ty nodded.

"I can message Ash, if you like," Amy offered, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

(x)

_**The Halloween Party**_

"I'll be right back, okay?" Ty asked Amy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go to the bathroom already before you pee yourself," Amy told him, laughing.

Amy cringed when she heard the voices of the guys who tormented her for years.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Cackled Jesse Stanton - Ashley's brother. She never told Amy he would be there.

'_Oh no..' _She thought. Amy did her best to not panic, or freeze. "What to do you want, Jesse?" She said bravely.

"Oh look," Jesse laughed with fake surprise, "she talks boys!"

Caleb Greene and Benjamin Wallice laughed, mocking Amy just like they had done for years.

"Leave me alone!" Amy exclaimed, mentally trying to figure out how to get away and how long Ty had been gone.

"Why would we leave you alone? Your little boyfriend can't save you now," sneered Benjamin.

Suddenly, Amy met Josh's eye, and knew things would be okay. Jesse, Caleb Greene and Benjamin were unaware of Josh washing them. Just as they began closing in around Amy, Josh and Caleb O'Dell - who too noticed what was going on - grabbed them by the shoulders and pulled them away.

"Leave her alone, will you!" Josh spat in Jesse's face. "She's never done anything to you!"

After some more shouting from Josh, the three left in a sulk.

"Are you okay?" Caleb O'Dell asked Amy.

"Yeah... I'll be okay," Amy said, concentrating on breathing properly.

Ty walked down the hallway calmly, completely unaware of what happen, and his heart started beat faster when he saw the frightened look in Amy's eyes. When Amy noticed him, she instantly walked over and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, kissing her head.

Amy took a deep breath. "Jesse, Caleb and Benjamin are here," she muttered, her body tense.

"Oh." Ty was shocked, he didn't except _them _to be here, nor did her want them to be anywhere near Amy. He tensed up and looked around, pulling Amy closer to him.

"Can we leave?" She asked him.

"Of course," Ty said, kissing her head. "Hey guys, we're gonna go," he said to Josh and Caleb.

"Alright, call us if you need anything," Josh told them, and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Tell Ashley to call me tomorrow," Amy said just before her and Ty left.

(x)

"Do you want to go back to Heartland or to my place?" Ty asked as he pulled onto the main road.

"I don't care.. I just really don't want to be alone tonight," Amy admitted.

"Okay." Ty smiled, never taking his eyes off the road. "Can you text my Mom telling her I'm going to stay at yours tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," Amy agreed, getting Ty's phone from his coat pocket; their jackets had been laying between them. _'Hey Lily, it's Amy. Ty's going to stay at Heartland tonight if that's okay with you and Brad.' _she typed and pressed send. Seconds later, then phone lit up when Lily replied: _'Yes, it's fine.' _"Your Mom and Dad are cool with it," she informed Ty.

"Awesome," Ty said. "Are you really okay?"

"I just.. I thought I was over this.. But I guess I'm not."

"Amy.. It's not something that's going to be easy to get over. They tormented you for years, and the isn't exactly something you can recover from in a couple months," Ty murmured.

"You're right.." Amy trailed off. "It's just hard, and I wish it wasn't. It's something I just want to forget and move on."

"You're already moving on."

"You think so?" Amy asked, unsure of herself.

"I know so," Ty reassured her, blindly taking her hand in his.

(x)

Amy and Ty entered the ranch house quietly, and were surprised to find Marion sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She turned around, and too was surprised. She wasn't expecting Amy to be home this early. However, she was startled when she saw the upset look on Amy's face, and the worried look on Ty's. Marion immediately stood up and walked up to her daughter.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Amy looked and then ground and swallowed. Slowly and nervously, she raised her eyes to look at Marion and solemnly said, "Jesse, Caleb and Benjamin were at the party, and they started teasing me when Ty went to the bathroom."

"Oh Amy!" Marion exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be okay," she murmured into her hair. "Are you staying over?" She asked Ty softly while running her hand up and down Amy¨s back.

Ty nodded in response. A few minutes later, he and Amy made their way up to Amy's room and got ready for bed.

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The only reason I managed to put on together was because I had time off school. That being said, I don't know when I'll be able to update next since the next - and thankfully last - term is 9 weeks long, and then I have a week and a half of state exams. The next couple of chapters also require quite a bit of planning, something I'm not sure I'll have time for. If I'm lucky, I'll throw together a short in between chapter or a one-shot. Lets hope for the best. Also, this story is quite time-jumpy. Make sure to review your thoughts! You guys excited for season 10? Do you want Amy and Ty to have a boy or girl, why?**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amy pushed Spartan into a canter as they turned toward the low vertical. They sailed over it cleanly with air to spare, and set of toward the double combination. Spartan jumped the oxer with no hesitation, but halted suddenly in front of the tall vertical. It caught Amy by surprise, causing her to fly out if the saddle, over Spartan's head, over the jump, and onto the ground. She landed with a _thud. _Amy heard her arm crack, and felt excruciating pain shoot up her arm.

"Amy!" Lou screamed as she ran out the door and toward the arena. "Are you okay?" She panted, sitting next to Amy in the sand.

"I um.. My arm.." Amy admitted, biting her lip. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Go get in my truck," Lou instructed, taking Amy's helmet off her head. "I'm going to go put Spartan in the barn, and then we're going to the hospital."

Amy nodded, and got up with her sister's help. "Get my ID, it's in the office," she said, using her good hand to brush off the sand form her jeans.

Upon reaching the truck, Amy reached into the inside pocket of her body warmer and took out her phone. She pondered for a minutes, not sure if she should text Ty or not.

"What's up with you and glaring at the phone?" Lou asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"I dunno if I should text Ty or not... I don't want to bother him with it.."

"Amy, trust me, you won't be bothering him with it. He'll probably be at the hospital faster than us, without you even asking him to come, because he'll be that worried about you. Ty cares about you _so much _Amy, he just wants you to be safe, to be happy," Lou told her reassuringly. "Text him."

Amy nodded and scrolled through her contacts. Quickly she typed, _"Hey you! I did something to my arm; probably broke it. Lou's taking me to the hospital, I'll text you when we know more. Love you :*" _

Ty responded almost immediately. _"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you okay?! Don't bother texting me, I'm coming to the hospital. Love you too :*"_

Lou saw Amy grin from the corner of here eye. "He's coming to the hospital, isn't he?"

"Yeah.." Amy laughed, ignoring the pain in her arm.

"So what actually happened?" Lou asked when they were nearing the hospital.

"I don't know," Amy admitted. "Spartan was totally fine for the whole course, he sailed over the first fence of the double, and then he just.. Stopped."

"Oh." To say Lou was shocked was an understatement. "Maybe.. He landed on the wrong lead? Or he saw something?"

"He landed fine, and as far as I know, there was nothing there to see..." Amy said sadly.

"Hey, we'll figure this out," Lou said softly, parking the truck in the hospital parking lot.

"I hope so.." Amy murmured, getting out of the truck. Her head turned when she heard the familiar rumble of Ty's GMC engine. A faint smile appeared on her lips when he parked in the next empty parking space.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ty asked as he ran over. He pulled Amy into a one-armed hug and kissed her head.

"Spartan refused a jump and I wasn't expecting it, and I kinda flew over his head..." Amy said shyly as the three of them walked into the A&amp;E.

"Oh.. That doesn't sound like Spartan..."

(x)

"Alright Ms Fleming, lets have a look at these x-rays," said Dr Shepherd. "From what I see, you have a clean break in your Radius, which is here," she explained as she pointed to the bone, "and fractured your Ulna, which is here. I suspect you to have a cast for six to eight weeks, maybe more."

"Oh. Okay," Amy nodded. Ty and Lou were in the waiting room.

"And, no riding," Dr Shepherd told Amy gently. Amy's face fell, even though she knew she's wouldn't be able to ride all along.

"Ugh, fine," Amy mumbled, looking at the floor.

Dr Shepherd shook her head and chuckled. "Let's get a cast onto that arm."

Amy groaned internally, and waited for the nurse to come into the room.

Twenty minutes later, Amy walked into the waiting room. Lou and Ty stood up.

"So?" Lou asked as soon as Amy was close enough to hear her.

"Broke my Radius and fractured my Ulna," Amy sighed. "I should have this thing," she pointed at her cast covered arm, "for six to eight weeks. _And worst yet, I am not allowed to ride,_" she muttered.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine," Lou comforted. "I called Mom and Dad and told them what happened. Mom's coming back from Edmonton tonight, and Dad, Miranda and Shane should be arriving tomorrow night from Vancouver."

"M'kay," Amy nodded. "Can we go get food?" She asked, looking at Ty.

"Sure," he agreed, shooting Lou a worried look. He knew Amy was miserable with the fact she couldn't ride for at least two months, but knowing her, she would find a way to go riding, even if it meant injuring herself further.

"I'm going to see you at home," Lou said when the three of them reached the parking lot.

"Yeah yeah," Amy nodded,giving her a hug. Lou kissed her hair.

"You're gonna be fine. Remember that it always could have been worse, okay?"

"Okay," Amy laughed halfheartedly. "Oh, can you groom Spartan when you get home?!" She called out before Lou shut the truck door. She saw Lou nod through the window.

Amy and Ty watched Lou back up and leave the parking lot, and then they walked to Ty's truck in silence.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Ty asked when they were both sitting in the truck. Amy was _too _quiet.

"I just... I can't figure out what caused Spartan to refuse, and it's annoying the life out of me... It's just _not him_," Amy admitted, looking at her hands.

"Hey, you'll figure this out," Ty assured her, pulling her into a hug. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked her softly.

Amy thought for a second. "Can we go to McDonald's?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes. "We haven't gone there in ages!"

"Okay, okay!" Ty laughed, starting the truck. "We can go to McDonald's."

Amy grinned happily and leaned over to kiss Ty on the cheek. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Ty said softly before her pulled out of the parking spot.

(x)

A few hours later, Amy and Ty entered the Heartland ranch house. They found Lou and Scott sitting at the kitchen table, looking at a laptop screen.

"Hey guys," they greeted in sync.

"Hey Lou, Scott." Amy smiled lightly.

"Hey," Ty murmured.

"So, you two know how we've been thinking about making that trip while you two are on Spring-break?" Lou asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah."

"Are you still in?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Amy replied, making eye-contact with Ty.

"Awesome! We've been thinking of going down to Arizona and Nevada. You know, The Grand Canyon and all?" Lou told them happily.

"You kidding? That sounds great!" Ty exclaimed. "Doesn't it, Mia?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed, smiling up at him.

"What did you and Ty get up to before you came here?" Lou asked Amy curiously as she put a lasagna into the oven.

"We went and got McDonald's after leaving the A&amp;E, and then we just kinda strolled around town and we went for a walk in the park."

"McDonald's?" Lou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to go!" Amy defended.

"Whatever you say Amy," Lou teased, checking on the lasagna.

The two sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing. After calming down, Lou asked, "how's the arm?"

"It's not that bad, just annoying to be honest. I mean, come on, I can't do anything properly," Amy grumbled.

"I can believe that," Lou said, "I remember when I broke my arm."

Just then, Ty and Jack came inside. They had been in the barn getting the stalls and feeds ready for the horses.

"You staying for dinner Ty?" Lou asked, now taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"Yeah, I'll just give my Mom a call to tell her," he replied.

Lou nodded and got five plates out of the press, suspecting Marion should be home soon. Jack got glasses and brought them to the dining table.

"I'll get the cutlery!" Amy called out. "Considering I can't really carry anything else.." She muttered.

"Hey Mom," Ty said into his phone, "yeah, I'm at Heartland. I'm going to stay for dinner if that's okay?... Okay, yeah, thanks... Yeah, she's fine. Broken Radius and fractured Ulna... I will. Thanks Mom, love you too." He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Amy. "Mom says she hopes you get well soon," Ty told her.

Amy smiled. "Thank you."

"C'mon, let's go have some dinner," Ty whispered and led her into the dining room.

(x)

Amy and Ty were washing the dishes - well, Ty was washing and Amy was drying - when Marion came through the door.

"Mom!" Amy exclaimed, dropping the dish towel onto the counter and running over to her.

"Amy!" Marion wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to have a cast for at least six to eight weeks, and I can't ride," she informed her.

"Oh Amy," Marion sighed. "It's going to be fine. Hey Ty."

"Hi Marion," he greeted, turning off the tap.

"Where are Lou and Dad?" She asked curiously as Ty placed a plate of lasagna in front of her. "Thanks Ty."

"No problem," he said. "They've gone to do night check," he continued.

(x)

"Are you sure it's okay I stay over at yours tonight?" Amy asked.

"I'm positive," Ty assured her.

Ty was worried; ever since the Halloween Party at Ashley's, Amy hadn't been herself. She was always doubting herself and second-guessing things. Over thinking everything...

Amy hummed in response and leaned her body against his. "I just.. I just don't want to be a burden," she admitted.

"Amy," Ty began, "you're never going to be a burden. What's brought all this on?" He asked.

"After the Halloween party... Everything's just started flooding back..."

"Oh Mia," Ty sighed, pulling her into a hug. "You're going to be alright. You can talk to me about these things, alright? Whatever you have on your mind, you can come to me, okay?"

Amy nodded and buried her head in Ty's neck. "Thank you," she whispered, holding back tears.

"You have nothing to thank me for," Ty said, running a hand up and down her back. "Do you want to go?"

"Please," Amy replied, standing up.

An hour later, both Amy and Ty were lying in bed. Ty was drawing abstract patterns on Amy's shoulder with his fingertips. Amy lifted her head so she could look at Ty.

"Hmm?" Ty hummed, his hand falling off Amy's shoulder.

"I love you, Ty," she murmured.

Ty smiled lovingly. "I love you, too, Amy, so much." He pulled Amy down and planted a kiss on her lips. Amy smiled against his lips and put her hand against his cheek. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Ty rolled them over on the bed and kissed her harder.

**_A/N: So I've had this written for about two weeks but I didn't have WiFi to update (just my luck...). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave me review, PM on here/Tumblr (heartland-and-beyond)/Instagram (hlandbeyond)! - Elle._**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Amy woke up with a smile on her face. Despite still having a cast, she was really looking forward towards Christmas, which was only one week away. Her friendship with Soraya and Ashley was stronger than ever before, as was her relationship with Ty. She got dressed and ready for the day, and walked downstairs with a bounce in her step.

"What's got you so happy?" Marion asked curiously when Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing much. Life is real good at the moment," Amy told her happily. "Well, minus the cast and stupid no riding policy. What about you? You've been all smiley lately too," she added.

Marion chuckled. "I've actually got something to tell you," she confessed. "Nothing _too _major."

Amy raised her eyebrow, so Marion continued.

"I met a guy.. His name's Mark. There's nothing going on between us, but he's been a real good friend so far," she explained.

"Oh. Tell me more about him," Amy urged, getting a cup of coffee. She was happy for Marion, she really was. But she just needed some time to actually process everything in her own head before getting excited.

"Well, he's my age," Marion began, "he's from Okotoks - still lives there. He used to be on the rodeo circuit until his mid-twenties, which is when he got put out with a leg injury. Now, he's a contractor...oh, and he has an ex-wife," she finished some time later.

"Okay. Wow. That is a lot to process!" Amy laughed. "He sounds really nice, Mom. Have you told Lou any of this?"

Marion smiled, happy that Amy was chill about the whole thing. "He is. Not _yet,_" she said. "I know I need to, and I was planning on telling you two girls together and all, but you just picked up on it.. Do you reckon she'll be okay with it?"

"I do, I mean, it's been years since you and Dad got divorced, and she was totally fine with Dad and Miranda in the end, and that was years ago," Amy replied. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Mom," she reassured, getting up and giving Marion a hug.

"Thanks Amy." Marion smiled gratefully and kissed her cheek.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Amy grinned.

The two women set around to making breakfast, chatting happily.

"Are you going to Ty's today?" Marion asked curiously after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm helping him fill in some last-minute university applications," Amy replied, piling some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"What about you? Do you still want to take a gap year?" Marion asked, setting her own plate on the table.

"Yeah... I don't know what to do, so why apply and waste the money, you know?" Amy replied.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Marion agreed. "Ty still hoping to get into the Uni of Calgary's Vet program?" She wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he doesn't really want to go anywhere else."

(x)

Just as Ty was coming back to the house from the barn, he saw Amy pull up in Jack's truck. He grinned and began to jog through the snow, which was beginning to fall more heavily.

"Driving with a cast?" Ty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up!" Amy laughed. "Nobody said I couldn't!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ty teased, wrapping his arms around her. "Did Dr Shepherd tell you when they're gonna take it off at your appointment earlier?" He asked curiously.

"Just after the new year, hopefully," Amy replied. "I honestly can't wait for it to come off!"

"I don't blame you," Ty said, leading her to the porch where they had shelter from the falling snow. He softly took Amy's chin in his right hand while his left arm snaked around her waist. Feeling his hand on her chin, Amy looked up at him. Ty smiled at her lovingly and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he breathed. A blush rose to Amy's cheeks, but before she could reply, Ty softly pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"What was that for?" Amy asked when they broke apart, her warm breath creating white clouds in the cold air.

"Nothin'," Ty replied, "just wanted to kiss my girlfriend, or can I not do that anymore?" He grinned.

"Mmm, I suppose you can," Amy teased before kissing Ty softly. "Come on, lets go fill out those applications, Tyler James!" she jabbed him in the ribs and went inside. Ty laughed at her childishness and followed her inside.

Throughout the afternoon, the snowfall got worse and there had been announcements on both the television and the radio recommending people don't drive unless absolutely necessary. As soon as Amy heard the news, her cell phone began ringing.

"Hey Mom," she said into the receiver. "Yeah, I'll ask."

'Can I stay over?' she mouthed to Ty. He nodded in response; there was no way anyone in his family would let Amy drive in this type of weather. Amy smiled softly.

"Yeah, I can," she said to Marion. "Okay, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

She hung up and put the phone back into her jean pocket, then moved closer to Ty, her teeth chattering. Ty reached behind them to get a blanket, unfolded it, and wrapped in around her.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked, worried.

Amy shook her head. "This can't be happening," she muttered, "it's a week before Christmas."

"Hey now," Ty murmured, "you're going to be fine. We're gonna keep you nice and warm, out of the cold, and I'm going to go make you some tea, alright?"

"Okay," Amy slowly agreed, "but I'm really comfy right now."

Suddenly, Ty began sneezing.

"Oh no," Amy sighed. "Looks like we both need that cup of tea... Bless you," she finished when Ty stopped sneezing.

Before he had the chance to say anything, Lily walked into the living room. "'Oh no', what? Why do you both need a cup of tea?" She asked curiously.

"Looks like both Amy and I are getting sick," Ty muttered, wrapping the blanket tighter around Amy.

"Oh no.. You get a blanket around yourself too," she said to Ty, "and I'm going to go make you two some tea."

Amy and Ty both nodded. "Thank you," Amy managed to say before bursting into a coughing fit. Ty gave her a worried look, a rubbed his hand up and down her back. Lily waited until Amy's breathing was back to normal before she left the pair alone and went to the kitchen to make the two tea's.

Soon, Amy and Ty were curled up under two fleece blankets on the couch, each a mug of steaming hot tea in their hands. They all decided to watch a movie, seeing they couldn't do much because of the blizzard. They let Lee choose the movie, soon realizing he'd be the only one watching it since he chose Pixar's "Cars".

About half-way through the movie, Ty noticed Amy was asleep, so he stood up carefully, picked her up, carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. He then sat at his desk and began filling the rest of his university applications.

(x)

Amy blinked back tears as she read a diary entry from nearly ten months ago; just before life began to get better.

_April 4__th_

_Dear Diary,  
I just feel so alone. Like nobody's here for my and that when something comes up, when anything comes up, I just fade into the background and people just forget about me. I heard the girls talking in class today, and they have plans for the weekend - plans I wasn't even aware of. They seem to always have plans, whether it's shopping, a sleepover, going to see a movie, or other stuff, they never even bother to invite me. They just exclude me from everything, and even though I do have some other friends, I feel like an outsider most of the time. I don't know how to deal with any of this.. - Amy_

Amy sat perched against her headboard, biting her lip in hope the tears would stop flowing.

Meanwhile, Ty knocked on the front door of the house before stepping inside the mudroom.

"Hey Ty!" Lou called out.

"Hey," he greeted in response, taking off his hat, scarf, heavy winter jacket and boots.

"What you got there?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Amy's Christmas present, we decided that we're gonna exchange gifts in our own privacy rather than in front of the gang," Ty said.

"That makes sense," Lou nodded, understanding why Amy and Ty wouldn't want to exchange gifts in front of their friends.

Ty headed up the stairs to Amy's room. What he wasn't expecting was to find her leaning against the headboard of her bed sobbing her heart out. He rushed to her side. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Amy managed to laugh a little. "I was reading through a diary entry from April and it just kind of got to me," she explained.

Ty sighed in relief. He was glad it wasn't anything else. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and kissed her forehead. "Hi," he whispered into her hair.

"Hey," Amy murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Ty asked curiously.

"For always being here for me," Amy replied, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Well, you're welcome, even though you don't need to thank me," Ty told her honestly as he kissed her temple. "How are you feeling? Your fever has gone down."

"Better," Amy murmured, "what about you? You haven't sneezed once since you got here."

"I'm feeling better too. I just have a stuffed nose every morning," he admitted. "I've got something for you." Amy lifted her head curiously while Ty reached for the box behind him. He gave it to her and kissed her softly. "I hope you like it."

Amy opened the box and grinned when she saw the personalized halter for Spartan. She started laughing and shaking her head.

"What? What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Ty asked, panicked.

"No, I love it," Amy replied. "One second." She got up and walked to her closet. There, she got a box which was really similar to the one Ty gave her. When she got back to her bed, she sat down and handed it to Ty. "Open it," she prompted. Ty opened the box and looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow when he saw what was inside - a personalized halter for Harley, like the one he got Amy for Spartan.

"I guess we are really 'meant to be', huh?" He asked, rubbing his nose against Amy's in an Eskimo kiss.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Amy replied happily, pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N; So this is a little shorter than the last chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review, I love knowing what you guys think. Also, since I'm on here right now, I don't know when the next update will be even though I'm on summer break since I'm busy with the horses. I will try my best to give you another chapter as soon as possible! If you wanna talk, feel free to PM me here or my Tumblr (heartland-and-beyond) or my Instagram (hlandbeyond). 'Til next time, Heartlanders!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amy, Ty, Ashley and Soraya were in living room at Heartland, talking about Amy and Ty's trip to the Grand Canyon with Lou and Scott.

"I still can't believe you're allowed to go on a trip without your parents!" Soraya exclaimed. "My Mom would never let me go on a week and a half trip with my boyfriend... Like, I know Lou and Scott are going, but still."

"Yeah, my mom wouldn't let me go either," Ashley agreed. "And I can't believe you're ditching us!"

Before she said anything, Amy lay down on the couch and put her head on Ty's lap. "Well, I guess they trust us," she said. "We're not ditching you!" Amy laughed. "We still have a week to hang out before we go back to school."

Ty laughed at the girls banter, and played with the ends of Amy's hair. Soraya glared at Amy playfully, so Amy stuck her tongue out at her. In response, Soraya threw a piece of popcorn at her, which Ty caught in his hand and ate it.

"Eh! No throwing food in the living room!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Soraya mocked her teasingly.

"Where are you guys staying again?" Ashley asked.

"The El Tovar Hotel," Lou said, plopping down on the couch. She was waiting for Scott to come over to the ranch.

"Are you serious?" Soraya exclaimed. "That's a four star hotel! You're _so _lucky! How much is it a night?"

Amy and Ty looked at Lou because neither one of them had an idea.

"It's $200 a night for one standard room with a double bed," she said. Just then, Scott came into the living room.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, kissing Lou's cheek.

They all said "hi" and Amy sat up so he could sit down.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Amy mumbled, resting her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Around noon," Scott told her.

"Are your parents and Lee coming over tomorrow morning, Ty?" Soraya asked, as they all walked to the front porch.

"Yeah, I think they're coming over around ten," Ty replied.

Soraya nodded. She and Ashley pulled Amy into a hug, and both whispered something into Amy's ear - something that made her blush and laugh.

They all they said their goodbyes, and Ashley and Soraya left in Ashley's car.

"C'mon, let's go to bed," Ty murmured, wrapping his arm around Amy's waist.

(x)

The next morning, Marion and Jack let Amy, Ty, Lou and Scott sleep in and did the morning chores and made breakfast for them. Just as Marion was setting the food on the table, Amy and Ty - still in their pajamas - made their way down the stairs with Remi right behind them.

"Good morning," Marion greeted them, smiling from ear to ear.

"Morning," Ty said, smiling at her.

Amy, on the other hand, mumbles something incoherent and plopped down on one of the chairs, resting her head in her hands. Marion looked at Ty with a raised eyebrow, and he just shook his head, indicating to not ask about it right now. Ty got two mugs of coffee, and placed one on front of Amy.

"Thanks," she mumbled, wrapping her hands around the cup.

"You're welcome," Ty murmured, kissing her on the forehead.

Both Amy and Ty ate their breakfast, which consisted of eggs sunny side up, sausages and toast. A couple of minutes after they finished, Amy stood up.

"I'm gonna go shower," she announced, putting her mug in the sink. Marion and Ty nodded.

"What's up with her this morning?" Marion asked softly; she was worried about Amy.

"She didn't sleep well last night," Ty replied, "she just kept tossing and turning until about five this morning." He sighed.

Around ten o'clock, Lily, Brad and Lee arrived at Heartland to see Ty before he went on his trip.

"J!" Lee exclaimed, running up to Ty.

"Hey bro," Ty said, kneeling down to give Lee a hug.

The eight year old wrapped his arms around Ty's neck and buried his head in his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you," Lee murmured quietly.

"I'll miss you, too, bud," Ty said, hugging him tightly. "But I'll be home before you know it." He pulled back from their hug. "Now, I have a really important job for you, okay?" Lee nodded. "I want you to take care of Harley while I'm away, can you do that?" Ty asked him.

Lee's eyes instantly lit up, and he began nodding his head eagerly. "Yeah! I can do that!" He exclaimed, grinning widely. Ty grinned back at him, pulling him into another hug.

Everyone smiled at the exchange between Ty and Lee, but were confused about Lee's obvious excitement.

"Mom! Dad!" Lee exclaimed, turning toward Lily and Brad.

"What you so excited about, huh?" Lily asked, laughing.

"I'm gonna take care of Harley while J's gone!" Lee explained, waving his arms around wildly.

"That's awesome, bud!" Brad told Lee, patting his shoulder gently.

In the meantime, Amy sat down at the edge of the porch, with her legs hanging down over the side. Remi trotted over to her, and lay down next to her, putting her head in Amy's lap. Lee sat down next to them, petting Remi, as the adults chatted, and while Ty and Scott put the luggage for the trip into Scott's truck. Walking back to the house with Scott, Ty noticed Lee talking to Amy. He was grinning like mad. Deciding to join them, he quickly walked up the porch steps and over to where Amy, Lee and Remi were. Ty sat down next to Amy; she naturally took her hand in his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Amy replied, sighing happily.

The three of them sat there, listening to the adults talk. Amy had one hand buried in Remi's thick fur, and held Ty's hand with the other. Lee was petting Remi still.

"What time do you expect to get there?" Lily asked Scott.

"Probably around 3pm," he replied.

"... Then we're probably going to take a couple hour break here," Lou said, pointing to a place on the map. "And then we're just going to drive down to the hotel and check in."

"Are you going to go see the Horse-Shoe Bend?" Lee asked Amy and Ty quietly.

Both Amy and Ty looked at him. "We are, do you want us to get you pictures?" Amy replied.

"Please!" Lee exclaimed quietly.

"Guys if we don't leave in ten, we're going to be off schedule!" Lou quickly informed Scott, Ty and Amy. All three of them groaned in response. Amy and Ty got up and walked into the house.

"Okay, I'm going to get all the snacks and drinks into the cooler," Ty announced. "Will you get our backpacks please?" He asked Amy.

"Yeah of course," Amy replied, heading up the stairs to her room. She went up to her room and got her rucksack, as well as grabbing Ty's backpack. She made sure they both had everything they needed; Lou had their passports. She grabbed her camera bag along with the two backpacks and headed down the stairs. When Amy walked into the kitchen, she saw Ty putting the last of the food and drinks into the cooler. "Ready?" She asked him, grinning.

"Mmhmm," he replied, smiling, as he put the lid on the cooler. He picked it up, and he and Amy headed out the door.

They put the backpacks and cooler into Scott's truck, and then returned to the porch.

"Okay, okay!" Lou exclaimed, looking at Scott, Amy and Ty. "We need to leave in _five minutes_! It's your last chance to go to the restroom! We're not stopping until we get down to the border!"

The trio sighed. "Okay, Lou! We get it!" Amy laughed.

Exactly five minutes later - according to Lou's timing - they were saying goodbye, and heading off to Nevada for the week.

(x)

Scott pulled the truck to a stop at a gas station in South Montana. Lou turned around, only to see Amy leaning her body against Ty's, both of them fast asleep.

"Hey sleepy heads," she said, shaking Amy gently. Both teens stirred and looked at her sleepily.

"What?" Amy groaned.

"We just pulled over at a twenty-four hour gas station in South Montana," Lou informed them.

Amy and Ty nodded. "What time is it?" Ty asked.

"Nearly 8pm," Lou replied.

The pair nodded again and undid their seat-belts. Slowly but surely, they got out of the truck. They walked into the gas station shop area and browsed around, each picking up some snacks and drinks. Before getting into the truck again, they all used the restroom.

A couple of hours later, Amy and Ty took over driving so Lou and Scott could get some sleep. Hours passed by as they drove south to The Grand Canyon Village in Nevada. When they were about two hours from their destination, Amy pulled into a rest stop so they could have something to eat. After snacking for a while, Lou and Scott began driving again, instead of Amy and Ty.

"Ah, I'm so excited!" Lou exclaimed.

"Really? I though you'd be to busy worrying," Amy teased her.

"Oh shut up you!" Lou laughed.

"... Here are your key-cards to your hotel room, I hope you enjoy your stay," the El Tovar Hotel said as he handed Scott the key-cards to the two rooms. He handed the ones to room 75 to Lou, and the ones to room 76 to Amy and Ty.

"Thanks Scott," Amy said as Ty picked up their bags.

"Right, we're all exhausted so let's get some sleep and meet in the hall in three hours for dinner?" Lou suggested as they walked to their rooms.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ty replied while Amy nodded.

They got into their rooms, into bed, and finally got to sleep after a very long twenty-six hours.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm highly aware that this chapter is long overdue, and I honestly had planned to finish writing it much earlier. But, my summer was busier than I anticipated, and when I did have the time, writing was hard; it was forced. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you thought! - E**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That same evening, the group of four met at the hotel restaurant for dinner.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Amy asked before she ate a piece of her lasagna.

"Um," Lou hummed, "the museum here in the hotel, the Lookout Studio and maybe a hike, if we can do all of that."

"Sounds good," Ty said, and Amy and Scott nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to get some sleep," Lou thought out loud.

"Same," mumbled Amy, Scott and Ty at once.

"Oh yes, breakfast at 07:30!" Lou informed them.

"Seriously Lou?" Amy moaned.

Sooner rather than later, the group of four were making their way to their hotel rooms.

"Night Amy," Lou murmured as she pulled Amy into a hug.

"Goodnight Lou," Amy whispered.

"Don't have too much fun!" Lou joked quietly. Amy pulled away from her, blushing, while giving her a look that said _'are you kidding me?'_. Lou gave her a cheeky smile. "Night Ty!"

"Goodnight Lou, Scott," Ty said as he gently laid a hand on Amy's back as she walked back over to him.

"Night guys," Scott smiled.

Both couples walked into their rooms and got ready for bed.

As Ty walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Amy was already in bed, almost asleep. He turned out the lights and climbed into bed. Amy rolled over and put her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Ty kissed her head and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Mia. I love you," he whispered.

Amy mumbled something incoherent in response.

In the room over, Lou found herself in a very similar situation with Scott.

"Turn it off!" Amy moaned the next morning as the alarm rang at 07:15 sharp.

"Come on! We gotta go down and meet Scott and Lou for breakfast," Ty told her as he got out of bed.

"Nooo! The bed is so comfy, and _**warm**_!" Amy complained.

"I know, I know. But think of the lovely breakfast you'll have downstairs!" Ty exclaimed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Bribery," Amy muttered as she sat up, though she tried not to laugh. Ty laughed, and walked into the bathroom as Amy got dressed.

"Hey slow coach! You're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom!" Amy exclaimed as she knocked on the door.

They finally made their way out of the hotel room.

"You're five minutes late," Lou scolded.

"It's just five minutes Lou!" Amy brushed her off. "Besides, blame Ty. He's the one who spent ten minutes in the bathroom playing with his hair," she laughed.

Ty looked down in embarrassment. "Oh shush you! You didn't want to get out of bed in the first place!" Ty shot back, chuckling.

"He's got you there, Amy," Scott said.

"Men," Amy muttered under her breath, causing Lou to laugh. "I don't know about you, boys, but I'm starting my day off with this delicious sounding French toast."

"I like the way you're thinking, sis!" Lou agreeded.

After breakfast, the four set out to their first stop of the Historic District - which was within the El Tovar Hotel. In the afternoon, they strolled to the Lookout Studio, all making sure to take pictures.

"Wow, this view!" Amy gushed. "It's so.."

"Stunning?" Lou finished.

"I was going to say that it's amazing, but I guess stunning works too," Amy murmured.

Ty and Scott couldn't help but agree with them, because the view was truly incredible.

The sun was setting as they walked back to the hotel.

"Oh wow," Amy breathed, as she took as moment to stop and watch the sun set behind the horizon. She took her camera out of her back-pack, and snapped a few photographs.

Lou turned around to see what was going on, and saw Ty looking as her sister with an adoring look on his face. She pulled Scott along to give them a moment.

"This place is so beautiful," Amy told Ty as she put the camera away.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ty replied, wrapping his arms around her. Amy blushed and looked down. "It's true, Amy," he murmured, softly pressing his hand against her cheek. Amy stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck, ignoring the judge-mental look an elderly woman was giving her. The smile he saved for Amy appeared on Ty's face as he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met in a slow, loving kiss.

Slowly, they strolled back to the hotel, hand in hand. When they got there, Amy checked her phone and saw she had a message from Lou. _"Meet us in the restaurant at 7:30 for dinner?" _it read. Quickly Amy replied, _"yeah, sure :)" _

"Dinner at 7:30," Amy informed Ty.

"Okay... We still have two hours to kill, you wanna catch up on '_NCIS: New Orleans'_?" He replied.

"Yes please!" Amy exclaimed, taking off her shoes and jacket, and jumping on the bed.

Ty laughed and got his laptop. "I'm so glad they have good WiFi here!" He said as he got the episode ready.

"Yeah, me too! There's no way we'd be able to get Netflix to work if they didn't.." Amy agreed, cuddling up to him.

"Whoa! That was such an intense episode!" Amy breathed, her heart racing.

"Yeah. It really way!" Ty agreed. He let the next episode play. Amy rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes never leaving the screen. Ty kissed her head and turned his attention back to the laptop, trying to figure out who the bad guy was.

When the episode was over, Amy and Ty got ready to go down for dinner. Amy put her hair up into a messy bun while Ty put on a hoodie.

"Ready to go?" Ty asked.

"Yeah," Amy replied. "Let me just take my phone." She picked up the phone that had been laying on the nightstand and put it into the pocket of her jeans.

The two made their way down the hall and to the elevator. They walked into the dimly lit restaurant, noticing it was nearly empty. They found a table for four people in the corner. Ty pulled out a chair for Amy, and made sure she was seated before sitting down next to her.

"Are we early, or are they late?" Ty asked jokingly.

"We are.. on time, so Lou and Scott are late," Amy replied chuckling, as she checked the time on her phone.

A waiter came over, handing both Amy and Ty a menu, telling them that he'll return shortly to take their drink orders. They browsed the menu as they waited for Lou and Scott to arrive. Like he said he would, the waiter came back over to the table.

"I'll have a glass of Cola, please," Amy said.

"I'll have the same, thanks," Ty told him.

Amy browsed the menu, having trouble deciding between grilled chicken with a side of fried potato wedges and a salad with grilled, diced marinated chicken. "Both of these sound so good!" She told Ty, pointing out the two dishes to Ty.

"I'm debating those two, too," Ty chuckled. "We have a week left, how 'bout we try one tonight and the other tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Amy told him with a grin.

Ten minutes _after _the arranged meeting time, Lou and Scott arrived.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Amy teased, giving Ty a mischievous look.

"Never thought you'd be late, Lou," Ty continued, an expression of faux disappointment on his face.

"Oh go away you two!" Lou exclaimed. "We were watching a movie and we wanted to finish it," she continued.

"Ha, watching a movie," Amy sniggered under her breath just as Ty said, "yeah right, a movie."

"You two are unbelievable!" Lou exclaimed.

"You love us," Amy grinned.

"You're lucky I do," Lou told her.

Similarly to Ty, Scott pulled out a chair for Lou and waited before she was sitting before he himself sat down. They browsed the menus and waited for the waiter to come over.

"What are you two having?" Scott asked.

"Grilled chicken with a side of fried potato wedges," Amy replied.

"I'm having the same," Ty said.

"Mm, that sounds good! I'll have that too!" Lou murmured, mainly to herself.

"The poor chef.. he'll be making that by four then," Scott said jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure we're the least adventurous group of people to ever eat here," Amy deadpanned. "We're all eating the same thing... unlike regular people who order different foods.."

Lou laughed at her statement, knowing she was right.

The waiter came over with Amy and Ty's drinks, they thanked him. "Can I get you any drinks?" he asked Scott and Lou.

"Can I please have sparkling water and a glass of pink Chardonnay?" Lou replied.

The waiter looked at Scott to get his drink order. "I'll just have some sparkling water, thanks."

"Alright, I'll bring those over in a minute," the waiter said politely. "Do you have your meals picked out yet?"

"Ah yes, grilled chicken with a side of fried potato wedges, by four please," Lou ordered the food.

The waiter took note of the order, and said he would return shortly with their drinks.

"That, was _so _delicious!" Lou said. All Amy, Ty and Scott could do was nod in agreement.

The waiter came over again. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

The group of four looked at each other. "No thanks," Lou said kindly, "can you just bill room 76 please?"

"Yes, of course," the waiter replied. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thanks, you too," Scott said with a warm smile.

Slowly, they made their way to their hotel rooms.

"Lou, I refuse to get up at 7:30 tomorrow morning," Amy told her seriously.

"Fine, 8 o'clock," Lou said.

"Eight-thirty," Amy argues.

"Eight."

"Eight-thirty."

"Eight-fifteen," Lou reasoned.

"Maybe," Amy replied. "I can't make you any promises.." She grinned. "Night Scott, goodnight Lou!" She said, pushing Ty into their room, leaving Lou in the hallway.

Amy started giggling like crazy, knowing Lou would totally kill her the next morning if she could, as she jumped onto Ty's back. Surprised by Amy's weight, Ty stumbled toward the bed, falling down onto it. He started laughing along with Amy. He pulled her close and kissed her head, looking forward to the rest of the week.

* * *

**Hii! Sorry it took so long to update, anyway, I hope you all had a great holiday season, and Happy New Year! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter in the review section! :) **


End file.
